An Accidental Love
by LonleyButNeverLost
Summary: Ok so the summary is too long to put here, so I put it inside. Basically, it's about a girl named Jada who tells a guy she's dating a guy from McFly to get him to stop bugging her. It's better than it sounds!
1. Welcome Back

Hi, guys, well I've been writing McFly fics for a while now and I decided to try my luck on here, see what people think. First of all, there is no Lindsey lohan or any other characters from Just My Luck, besides McFly, in this fic. Sorry if thats what you were looking for.

The boys don't really show up until the next chapter or so.

Also, we're going to pretend McFly in an American band and are huge in the US k:)

Please review, I wouldn't mind constructive criticism, I just want to know how I'm doing,

Ok, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Summary

Meet Jada Montgomery, all around average girl who loves music and can't live without pizza for more than a week. There's nothing special about her, aside from the fact that she knows and hangs out with four major pop stars alongside her friends, Lisette and Paula. So she can't for the life of her understand why she is being chased around by Preston, having him declare his love for her everyday even though she's told him she just doesn't feel the same countless times. Frankly she's just sick of it, so when Jada accidentally lets slip that she's dating one of the members of the famous band she hangs out with, McFly, to get Preston off her back, will her actions cause major consequences, or will Jada realize this is exactly the push she needed to finally have the relationship she's dreamed of her whole life?

Chapter 1  
**_Welcome Back, Can You Get Away From Me Now? _**

Eighteen year old Jada Montgomery walked down the hallway of her high school, admiring the colorful welcome back banners and reminiscing of all the times she's done this in the past. Jada was starting her final year at Wilson Central High and she was excited to finally be at the top, to finally be a Senior. She had been waiting three long years for this day, along with her best friends Lisette and Paula. As Jada walked towards her locker, she suddenly saw the terrible duo waiting for her there.

"JADA!!" Lisette screamed," We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Sorry girls," she said, hugging both of them in turn," I've been visiting family in Ohio."

"Boy, have we got a lot to tell you," Paula said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What have you two got first block?" Jada asked.

"Chemistry, Mrs. Robinson. Can you say torture to the max?" Lisette said," I swear I'm going to shoot myself if she tries talking to that wall one more time."

Jada giggled knowing exactly what Mrs. Robinson could be. She was crazy, as in strait jacket and padded walls crazy, but for some reason the school board just won't let her go.

"I'm so sorry, that's tough," Paula said giggling also.

Jada scoffed," Whatever P, you were the lucky one that got Mrs. Wolthers for chemistry. You have no idea what it's like to have Jane the insane in the membrane."

The girls laughed at the weird nickname. She had gotten it when she went around doing her Tarzan impression to raise money for the chemistry lab and because her name just so happened to be Jane, coincidence?

"Anyway," Lisette said, sighing," what will you two be doing while I'm wasting away in the jungle?"

"Don't worry, I'll be having a tough time too. I have Algebra two with Mr. Cook. God, he fails every single senior he has, it's not fair," Paula said.

Jada rolled her eyes and Lisette said," P, I wouldn't be too worried. I mean everyone's known that you were going to be Valedictorian since first grade. You're the smartest girl in our class, If anyone can pass Mr. Cook, it's going to be you."

"So, Jada, what about you?" Paula said, now smiling confidently.

"Office worker," she said, peering down at her schedule," Alright, this rules."

"Lucky bitch, I should beat you," Lisette said playfully.

Jada stuck her tongue out and smiled," I should probably go. Office workers have to be in earlier than others."

"Yea, and Mr. Cook gives detentions for being late, no warning or anything, just detention," Paula said.

Lisette sighed," I don't want to go to the jungle, it's not as fun as it sounds."

Jada laughed," See you later girls."

She turned and started to walk back towards the front entrance of the school, heading towards the office. It was good to be back, Jada had missed her friends. Ohio was great but it could never compare to New York, Manhattan to be specific. She greeted Mrs. Talbott as she walked into the office and sat down in a chair behind the front desk.

"Hi, Jada, just so you know, we have two office workers to a class this year so you're going to have someone to talk to besides boring me."

"Mrs. Talbott, you know I love talking to you," Jada said as she got a notebook and some markers out, getting ready to have a lazy morning.

Jada was a kiss up big time and she knew it, but as a result all of the teachers loved and trusted her, so, in her opinion, it was worth it. She was free to do things that other weren't and the teachers never questioned her or her actions. She smiled at Mrs. Talbott again and waited for the classmate that would be joining her for the semester. Minutes later, Jada heard the door to the office open and looked up to see Preston Lewis walk in and smile at her. She immediately felt her palms go sweaty and her smile drop. This was not good, Jada was not liking this situation at all. Preston has been after Jada's affection for quite some time now even after her many rejections. She felt bad that she kept hurting him over and over but she just didn't like him in that way and he never gives up.

"Jada," Preston said, eyes twinkling at the fact that she couldn't get away from him this time.

"Hi Preston," Jada replied, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

Preston sat down in the chair next to her and set his stuff on the floor," How was your summer?"

"Okay," Jada sighed," I went to Ohio."

"Interesting," Preston said, nodding his head gently.

"I guess," Jada said looking back at the sign she was making for Lisette.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of the first day.

"Alright kids, get ready. I guarantee you that there are at least ten students about to come through that door needing a tardy slip," Mrs. Talbott said, sighing deeply.

Jada smiled and set her markers down, picking up a black ink pen, and taking the tardy slips that Mrs. Talbott was offering her. She handed some to Preston, feeling weird as his hand made contact with hers, and not the good weird feeling either. Preston smiled at her and slightly winked. Making a disgusted face that he didn't notice, Jada turned away from him immediately and sighed. This was going to be a long semester.


	2. Boys, Boys, and Even More Boys!

First of all, I want to say a great big Thank-you to to those who reviewed, so thanks go to xHeavilyxBrokenx, McflyingXXhigh, alcb, Darkness Mystery. You guys are awesome.

Alright, so here's chapter 2, hope you like it. 

Chapter 2

_**Boys, Boys and Even More Boys!**_

Jada's eyes lit up as the bell to end first block rang. She grabbed her stuff and tried to walk out of the door, but Preston stood in front of her before she could.

"Um, yes Preston?" Jada asked, mentally kicking herself for not being quicker.

"Look, Jada, I know I've asked you out many times before, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies later on this week?" he replied, getting a hopeful grin on his face.

Jada felt like a complete jerk, but she just couldn't. She just didn't like him like that.

"I'm sorry Preston, I can't. I already have plans for the weekend."

That wasn't a lie either, she did have plans to go and see Paula's boyfriend and his friends on Friday. She went to walk around Preston but he moved so that he was blocking her way to the door again.

Preston gave her a sad smile and said," So, what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with some friends."

"I wish you'd just give me a chance, Jada," Preston sighed," I'm not a bad guy and I would treat you right. I guess I just don't understand."

Ok, now Jada's heart was breaking. She liked Preston, he was a nice guy, she just didn't want to date him. He's not what she was looking for in a guy. She wanted someone who was outgoing and funny as well as sweet and caring. Someone she could feel comfortable with and who she could be best friends with as well as lovers. Preston just didn't have those qualities, she was never comfortable around him, she hated his jokes, and she could never trust him enough to be his best friend as well.

"Preston, I'm sorry, I just don't see you as any more than a friend. You're a great guy, you're just not the guy for me."

Jada pushed past him to walk out of the door and towards Paula's locker where she would meet said person and Lisette. As she got closer to her destinantion, she saw the two girls chatting away without a care in the world and sighed again.

"What's wrong with you?" Lisette questioned," You look like your puppy just got run over or something."

"They're having two office workers a period now," Jada explained.

Paula looked confused," What's wrong with that? I would think you'd welcome someone to talk to in there."

"Oh, I would, if that person wasn't Preston Lewis."

Jada leaned against the locker next to Paula's and slid to the floor.

"Oh, that's tough. That might even be worse than me haveing Tarzan's girlfriend to learn chemical eqautions from," Lisette said.

Paula sighed," I don't see what the problem is. Preston's a nice guy, you should feel lucky that he keeps asking you out. I know lots of girls who like him."

"Then why doesn't he ask one of them? He's just not what I'm looking for, P," Jada said, wrapping her arms around her knees and tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"See, that's your problem, Jada," Paula said, closing her locker door," You set your standards way too high. I didn't really like Danny at first either but I gave him a chance, and now look at us. I'm in love and I'll never regret giving in to his constant nagging."

Lisette giggled," P, are you forgetting the small fact that your boyfriend is amazing in practically every way, oh and in one of the biggest pop bands in the world?"

Jada sighed as she listened to Lisette talk about Danny. Danny and his friends were in a majorly famous band called McFly and it was only by a fluke that they got to know them. Paula and Jada were out shopping in Time's Sqaure a couple months ago when they ran into Danny and Dougie, another one of McFly along with Tom and Harry, in the Virgin music store. The girls had known them from magazines and from hearing Lisette talk about them all the time, but they weren't really into their type of music so had never taken the time to listen to them. When Danny heard this, he immediately went to the pop section of the store, grabbed one of their albums and put it into one of those preview things so the girls could listen to them.

"You'll never know if you like us until you listen to the music," he had said to them, sitting them down on a chair.

The girls gave in eventually and listened to them, loving them from the instant they heard the first song. After that the band had become some of their really good friends, and Danny began to fall for Paula hard. She went on a date with him after he had asked her out for the hundreth time, or so she says, it was more like the fifth, and she had a blast. That was a month ago and Paula's never been happier. Jada suddenly got pulled out of her daydream when Paula started to talk.

"That's beside the point, Lisette," she said, rolling her eyes and getting frustrated.

"No, it's not," Jada looked up at the two girls," She's right, P, Danny's amazing. God, I would give anything to date someone like him."

Paula scoffed," No matter what you guys may think, Danny's not that perfect."

"He's still better than some of the scum around here," Lisette said, eyeing a guy across the hall.

Jada giggled as Paula rolled her eyes," Lisette, stop it! It's rude to glare at people."

"It's rude to do a lot of things but that doesn't stop me now does it?" Lisette said while turning around and smiling playfully at Paula," I don't see why Danny likes you, you're such a goody-two shoes."

"Yea, and I have no idea why I'm friends with such a sarcastic trouble maker," Paula replied.

Jada just grinned and watched the two play their little game. She loved when they did this, it took her mind off of things like boys and such.

Lisette smiled and wrapped an arm around Paula," Well, you know what they say, opposites attract."

Paula grinned back at Lisette and turned to Jada," C'mon, we're going to be late."

Jada stood up, grabbed her backpack, and wrapped her arm around Paula's other side. The three girls walked off to gym, a class they all had together, and talked about the upcoming weekend with the McFly guys.

"So, what are we doing anyway?" Jada asked, slipping on her tennis shoes and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Paula shrugged," Danny won't tell me, says it's a surprise."

"Oh, fun, I so can't wait for Saturday. There's no telling what those boys will do," Lisette said.

"That's what's got me so worried," Paula said, she stood up and went to her gym locker, locking her clothes and other belongings in there," Harry, Dougie, and Tom keep saying that we're going to have the time of our lives and it's scaring the hell out of me."

Jada had to laugh at that, but it was also kind of scaring her too. Those boys were known to do some crazy stuff and she didn't want to end up doing something illegal or that would get them hurt.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun," Lisette said," You guys, these boys aren't usually the type to do these things for us. It's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity, and I'm not going to waste it."

Jada stood up and followed her two friends out into the gym, standing on her spot for warm ups and stretches. Their coach was very strict and precise and he never played around, so if you weren't on your spot for stretches by the time he was ready you were most likely going to have to run an extra twenty laps around the gym. The gym teacher, Mr. Hall (or as Lisette calls him, the evil dictator who needs a life), came into the gym and started to give the students instuctions for the day. The girls went through the rest of the day, talking as much as possible to catch up on their lives. When the final bell of the day rang, the girls met up at the front entrance of the school.

"You guys want to do something today?" Lisette asked.

"Can't sorry," Paula replied," Danny's coming over to my house so we can catch up. He hasn't been in town for two weeks."

"Oh, Jada?"

"I have homework already, sorry," Jada said, concentrating more on her books than on Lisette.

"Homework, gah that sucks," Lisette said.

Jada sighed," Tell me about it. Mr. Webb is the spawn of Satan."

"I hate U.S. history, and Mr. Webb just makes it worse," Paula said.

"All of our teachers have something wrong with them don't they?" Lisette questioned," They're either crazy, too strict, or the devil. Something's seriously wrong with that."

Paula giggled and said," Wow, I never noticed that before. That's so weird."

Jada smiled at her two friends and got her keys out of her bag," I guess I'll talk to you guys later."

"See-ya Jada," Paula said, walking in the opposite direction with Lisette, who was waveing good-bye.

Jada unlocked her car and got inside, thinking about this weekend. She was excited and nervous. She just hoped these boys weren't going to get too wild.


	3. Impatient Much?

Hehe thanks for the reviews guys, they make me smile!

alcb- Yea, I hate writing background info, I think it makes the chapter boring so I like to delay as much as possible lol!

Darkness Mystery- Gahh! Mne are too! I hate them all! Mrs. Robinson is actually real lol! 

Shealtiel- It mostly centers around Dougie, but the others are in it alot too so... YAY!! Glad you like it!

biach-goddess-leah- YAY for story alerts! hehe glad you like it! 

Now, onto the story!

Chapter 3

_**Impatient Much?**_

Before the girls knew it the weekend had come and they were on their way to the boys' house. As Jada drove, the other two played with the radio dials, fighting over what station to play.

"Guys, what's the point? We'll be there in like five minutes," Jada said, getting annoyed with their bickering.

Lisette huffed and sat back in the back seat as Paula switched the radio off. Five minutes later the girls pulled up in the McFly driveway. Danny came running out of the house to greet the girls and pulled Paula into a gigantic bear hug when he reached her.

"Jesus," Lisette said," you'd think he hadn't seen her in years."

Danny pulled away from the hug and grinned at Lisette," Just missed my girl. What's up, Lisette?"

"Ready to have the time of my life so you better have something good planned."

With that Lisette walked up the drive and into the house. Danny shook his head slightly and turned to Jada.

"How've you been, Jade?"

Jada laughed slightly at the nickname that the boys had given her and smiled at Danny," Great, actually, and you?"

"I'm great now that P is here," he replied, making Paula blush.

"So, where are we going?" Jada asked.

Danny grinned," I'm not telling, P already tried this earlier."

"Ok, fine, but it better not be anything too bad, Jones."

"It won't, I promise." Danny said, grinning," You're going to love it."

Paula looked up at Danny and gave him a small smile," Dougie didn't plan it did he?"

Danny laughed at the face she was making and shook his head," Of course not, we didn't want to scar you for life."

Jada smiled and decided to leave the two alone, as they were starting to get in the cutesy couple mode where they smile too much and he kisses her nose and stuff like that. It wasn't something you wanted to watch. She walked up the drive, taking the same route that Lisette had taken moments earlier, and went into the house to see the others. Tom and Lisette were talking about a new band that they had discovered earlier that week and Harry was flipping through the channels on t.v.

"Hey guys," she said, sitting down next to Harry," What's up?"

"Hey Jade," Harry said, then turned back to mindlessly stare at the television.

"Hey," Tom said then went back to his conversation with Lisette.

"Gee, I really feel loved here," Jada said, rolling her eyes at the two," Where's Dougie?"

"Uhh, upstairs," Harry replied," getting ready for the day."

Jada stood up and began walking towards the stairs," You guys are boring."

she walked up the rest of the stairs and to Dougie's room. Dougie could always keep her entertained, whereas the others could get boring or just not include her into things. Out of the four, Dougie was the person she could go to for anything. It was the same with Tom and Lisette, but that was because Lisette had a little crush on him. Jada knocked on Dougie's door and waited for him to answer, but all she could here was the sound of music blasting. She knocked again, harder this time, not wanting to just barge in on him. When he still didn't answer Jada quietly opened the door and peeked inside. She saw Dougie laying on his bed, eyes closed, and tapping his foot to the beat of the music. She smiled and slowly walked towards him so he wouldn't hear her. When she got clse enough, she got really close to his ear, making sure she wasn't too close, and opened her mouth.

"HI DOUGIE, WHAT'S UP?"

Dougie jumped and rolled off the opposite side of the bed, landing with a loud thump. Jada was laughing so hard, she had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Jesus, Jada, don't do that! You scared me half to death," Dougie screamed, looking at Jada over the side of his bed.

Jada jumped onto his bed and smiled at Dougie," Sorry, just wanted the bed."

Dougie glared at her and got onto the bed again.

"Move over fatass," he said trying to lay down again," I mean it is my bed."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for this thing you're doing for us?" she asked, moving over and letting him lay down beside her.

Dougie shook his head and grinned," Not right now."

This just made Jada even more anxious to know what was going on. She just kept talking to Dougie until she heard Tom scream up the stairs.

"Dougie, get Jada and bring you're ass down here!"

Dougie smiled and grabbed Jada's hand," C'mon, it's time."

"Time? What? Dougie, I don't understand."

"Just c'mon."

Dougie dragged Jada down the stairs where the boys were waiting impaitiently, Paula was looking nervous, and Listette was practically bounceing up and down in excitement.

"Okay, you guys wait here and we'll be right back," Harry said.

"What?" Lisette said," You're making us wait longer? You guys suck!"

The guys chuckeled and walked out of the living room. The girls just sat there and waited for them to come back, anxiously. When they came back in, the guys were all dressed in swimming trunks.

"We're going swimming?" Paula said in a 'what the hell voice'.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU LOSERS PLANNED AND BUILT UP SO MUCH?!? SWIMMING?!?" Lisette scremed, making the guys take a step back.

"Calm down, it's not exactly swimming," Tom said, giving a sly grin to the guys.

"Then I don't understand what's going on?" Jada said.

Dougie stepped forward, holding out three oversized t-shirts," Just put this on."

"Why?" Lisette said, arms folded and staring at the guys with a suspicious look.

"Just do it ok?" Danny said.

The girls gave each other questioning looks and grabbed the shirts, slipping them on and making them look like they had no bottoms on because they covered their shorts up. They all stood there for a minute, no one moving.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Paula asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine, Gabe," Harry said," He wanted to join in on the fun when I told him what we had planned."

"C'mon I can't stand this anymore. Will you please tell us what the hell you have planned?" Jada said, giving them a puppy dog look.

Tom turned away from her and the others just shook their head as Dougie said," Tom, I swear, if you fall for that and tell them, I will kill you."

Jada sighed and crossed her arms. No matter what these boys weren't giving in. She'd just have to wait until this Gabe guy got here, and when he did, she was going to kill him for making her wait so long.


	4. A Very Sticky Situation, Literally

Hey, guys, thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the long wait. Thanks go to alcb, toazstersss., Shealtiel, Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter, Darkness Mystery, and xHeavilyxBrokenx for their reviews, you guys are awesome! Ok, I've kept you in suspense for too long! Here ya go!

Chapter 4  
**_A Very Sticky Situation...Literally_**

Ten minutes later, and Gabe finally shows up. Harry went to greet him and Lisette and Jada were planning with each other on how to kill him. When Gabe walked into the room though, both girls stopped talking immediatly and just stared at the wonderful piece of boy in front of them. Gabe was sexy, that was the only to put it. Dressed in only swim trunks, the girls started to literally drool while looking at him shirtless. They were lost in their own world and only snapped out of it when Harry started to wave his hands in front of their faces. Embarrassed, the two blushed and looked anywhere but at Gabe, which was really hard to do.

"Okay? Uh, let's go out back," Dougie said grinning at them.

The girls looked at their feet as they walked out behind the others. They looked up when they heard Paula sqeel with delight, to see the back yard filled with different types of stuff and things going every which way. They guys had built an obstacle course, a crazy one at that.

Jada gave Danny a questioning look," Are you sure Dougie had nothing to do with this?"

"Well...ok yea the whole thing was his idea," Danny said, smiling," Just didn't want to scare Paula."

Jada chuckled and turned back to the course. This was really cool, the guys actually came up with a great idea.

"Alright," Tom said, clapping his hand together," We put everyones name in a hat and we're going to draw for teams."

"Sounds good to me," Lisette said.

"I'll draw, I guess," Dougie said.

Doguie took the hat from Tom and started to draw names. The teams ended up being Tom, Jada, Gabe and Lisette on the first one and Harry, Dougie, Danny, and Paula on the other.

"No fair, I'm stuck with all boys," Paula complained.

"Hey, that's an advantage in more ways than one, girl," Lisette said, winking at her.

Dougie rolled his eyes and said," Ok, let me explain what you have to do. It's kind of like a relay race, your team splits up and does different sections of the obstacle course. The point of the course, is to unlock your teams bucket that is hanging at the end. Each person, except for the last one, will have to get a seperate key, meaning there are three different keys, but only one unlocks the bucket..."

Dougie continued to explain what we had to do. So far it sounded pretty fun.

"...The guys helped me build the whole thing, but I've added a few...surprises so that we didn't have a big advantage over any one else."

Tom narrowed his eyes at Dougie," Surprises? Dougie, you didn't do anything to bad did you."

"Of course not, now does that sound like something I would do?" Dougie asked with an innocent smile.

"YES!" everyone screamed, making Dougie jump back.

"So, wait, what does the winning team get?" Lisette asked.

All the guys, including Gabe, got a sly look on their faces and Dougie spoke up," Ahh, I'm glad you asked my friend. The losing team will have to be the slaves of the winning team for a whole week."

The girls looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Lisette said," I mean, it's not like it's boys against girls or anything."

"Ok, but nothing sexual, you freaks. I know how you are," Paula said.

Danny wrapped an arm around her," Don't worry, hun. They wouldn't dare, would you guys."

Danny was giving the other guys a look that could kill.

"Of course not," Gabe said, smiling.

Harry looked at Dougie pointedly," We wouldn't dream of it."

"Ok, so are we ready to start this thing?" Tom asked.

With that everyone got where they needed to be. Tom was the start of Jada's team and Danny was the start of the other team. Everyone lined up and Dougie was going to say go.

"Okay," Dougie started," On your mark, get set, GO!!"

Tom took off running to the first task but Danny just stood there, which everyone realized he was staring at Paula while she fixed her t-shirt.

"DANNY STOP STARING AT PAULA AND START MOVING YOUR ASS!!" Harry screamed.

Danny finally realized what happened and ran off after Tom, who was already half way across the balance beam that they had to cross. Tom jumped down off the end of the balance beam and ran to the tiny pink tricycle he had to ride, crisscrossing through orange caution cones and also grabbing a key out of the middle one. Danny stopped in front of his tricycle and turned to Dougie, who was on his way to the end of the course where he would start.

"Dude, why's it pink?"

"Who the hell cares what color it is? Go!" Dougie answered.

As Danny got onto his tricycle, Tom was passing his key to Lisette, who took off runnig towards a long blue tube that she had to crawl through. As she got closer she realized the tubes looked exactly like the ones they used in the Don't Stop Me Now video and got curious.

"Those tubes look familiar."

Harry, who was running past her at the time, yelled," Yea, I stole them from the set of our video because they were so fun."

Lisette finally realized she was losing and ran to catch up with Harry, getting on her knees and sliding through the tube, discovering that it was filled with some kind of slimy liquid.

"Arggh, Dougie what the hell is this crap?" Harry screamed, stopping temperarily and letting Lisette catch up to him.

Dougie giggled," It's chocolate pudding, mate. Now move your ass."

Lisette and Harry were neck and neck, heading to the kiddie pools full of oatmeal.

"Eww, oatmeal!" Lisette screamed as she jumped in.

The two were looking for the second key, not having any luck because of the gooey mess they were. Finally, Lisette found her key, jumped up and handed it to Gabe, blushing as their hands touched. Gabe winked at her and took off running towards the big wooded wall he had to climb over. Harry found his key moments later and handed it off to Paula, who took off running and surprisingly climbed over the wall with ease. Both players jumped down only to land in mud that Dougie had put there as a joke. They could all here Dougie howling with laughter as Paula and Gabe struggled to get up. Jada looked over at Dougie while the other two ran towards four or five tires on each side of the course, hanging by rope from a tree.

"Hey Poynter," she said, trying to phyce him out," You're going down."

Dougie flashed her his famous grin," On the contrary, my dear, it will be you going down."

Jada flashed him a smile and they both turned back to watch Gabe and Paula emerge from the tires, covered in whipped cream.

"Mud and whipped cream, what a combination," Jada commented.

Dougie turned to her," I thought my evil genius techniques might come in handy."

Jada grinned and winked at Dougie as Gabe got to her first and handed her the keys," See ya at the finish line, Doug."

She took off running towards the Army like ropes at the end of the course, got down and crawled under them as fast as she could, with Dougie right on her heels. They both ran towards the buckets at the end and started to go through each key, trying desperately to get one to work. Jada got hers unlocked first and as it came unlocked, it tipped over and dumped green slime all over Dougie. He screamed as the cold liquid ran down his face and neck, onto his back and down his arms.

"Looks like your evil genius techniques backfired," Jada said, laughing so hard.

Tom, Gabe, and Lisette ran over and started to jump around with Jada, screaming and yelling because they won. They were hugging each other, well, Tom and Jada were and Lisette and Gabe were because Lisette and Gabe were really gross and teh other two didn't want to get dirty. The four were very happy because now the others had to be their slaves for a week.


	5. Photos Can Lead to BIG Mistakes!

Okies, sorry for the long wait but heres chapter 5

Oh and thanks go to xHeavilyxBrokenx, Darkness Mystery, Shealtiel, and HERMIONEweasleyRONgranger for their lovely reviews!! 

Chapter 5  
**_Photos Can Lead to BIG Mistakes! _**

Jada yawned as she walked up to Lisette's locker the next Monday morning.

"Long night?" Paula asked, concerned.

"Yea, I totally forgot about a paper I had due in History today, because of our fun weekend at the boys' place," Jada sighed.

Lisette noticed Jada's binder and grabbed it from her hands," Oh, hey you them developed."

Jada smiled at the pictures that she was talking about. After the obstacle course, Harry had grabbed Jada's digital camera and went nuts with it. There were pictures of her with Tom and Lisette jumping around and of Danny and Dougie pouting in the grass, watching the winners celebrate. There was also one of Lisette and Gabe hugging, still in their messy clothes, but Jada's favorite had to be the one of her and Dougie. Jada had been teasing him ruthlessly and after a minute Dougie had started chasing her around the yard. She ran as fast as she could but he had caught up to her, pushing her to the ground and straddling her waist. He was holding on to her wrist and trying to get her to take back whatever she had said, when Harry came up behind them, called their names, and snapped the picture as fast as he could. The end result came out perfectly to Jada, both of them smiling and the picture being of them in their natural states having fun and not caring who saw them. She loved that picture and spent a good part of yesterday afternoon staring at it, after it was developed.

"Aw, they're awesome. Can we have copies?" Paula asked, looking over Lisette's shoulder.

"Yea," Jada said," Of course. I'll make them tonight."

"Cool," Lisette said," Anyway, Paula you look tired too. What's up?"

"Are you kidding me? You honestly don't know why I'm so tired?"

Lisette shrugged her shoulders and Jada shook her head no.

Paula yawned again and said," It's all this slave crap I've been doing for you guys. It's gotten way out of hand. Tom actually had me wash his own hair last night."

"Are you serious?" Jada said," Wait a second. He wasn't actually...naked, was he?"

"NO!!" Paula screamed, then lowered her voice," I wouldn't let him take his clothes off, but God knows he tried. Danny almost had a heart attack and chased him around the house screaming 'I'm gonna kill him! He's so dead!'. Tom barley made it alive."

Jada was laughing hysterically and Lisette said," Aw, poor Tom."

"POOR TOM!?!" Paula screamed," You mean poor me! I'm the one who had to wash his hair and then keep Danny away from him!

Lisette laughed a little and said," Ok, Ok, sorry."

The three girls got ready for class and walked their separate ways as the bell rang. Jada was dreading first block and seeing Preston. When she walked into the office, he was sitting at the desk, impatiently tapping a pen against his knee. He smiled a big smile when he saw Jada and dropped the pen back into the round cup that Mrs. Talbott kept them in.

"Morning, Jada," he said, cheerful as ever.

"Preston," she replied quietly.

"How was your weekend? Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yea, it was great," Jada said then sighed and sank into her sink.

Afterwards, an awkward silence filled the office until Mrs. Talbott came in and they started to work. Half way through the class though Preston spoke up again.

"Um, Jada?"

"Yes, Preston?" Jada asked, concentrating on the absent people she was marking down.

"Um, I was wondering," at this, Jada looked up at Preston, hoping he wasn't about to say what she thought he was," If maybe, you know, you wanted to go out with me this weekend?"

Jada sighed for the hundredth time this day and set her papers down," Preston, we've been over this a thousand times. I don't want to go out with you. I'm sorry."

Preston looked down at his hands," I just wish I knew why."

Jada was getting frustrated now and said the firth thing that came to her mind," Because I have a boyfriend, Preston!"

Preston looked up at her, shocked at, not only her raised voice, but the fact that she had a boyfriend, and somehow not really believing her either.

"Who?" he asked. skeptically.

Jada got nervous and looked around the room, her eyes landing on her binder and then the picture of her and Dougie. Knowing it was a stupid thing to say, she continued to let the words come out of her mouth.

"Dougie Poynter, I'm dating Dougie."

Preston's eyes landed on the picture on Jada's binder and his face fell, actually believing the two were dating.

"Oh," he said, quietly and in a voice Jada had never heard before," I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Jada looked to the ground, feeling bad, and said," It's ok."

The two didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, Jada watched with a heavy heart as Preston hurriedly got up and left the office. She felt bad, but she was also panicking. What if he told someone? What if this got out and people started to actually think she was dating Dougie? Oh, God, she was seriously in for it now.


	6. JADA IS OFFICIALLY DEAD MEAT!

Sorry it took so long guys! Been really busy lately! Thanks go to HERMIONEweasleyRONgranger, Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter, xHeavilyxBrokenx, and alcb for their wonderful reviews! 

Chapter 6

_**Jada is Officially Dead Meat**_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!"

I think you can guess that Jada just told Paula and Lisette about her conversation with Preston, and I think you can also guess which of the two said that.

"I'm sorry, Jada said," It just kind of slipped out and I didn't do anything to stop it."

"That's it, I'm calling up the people with the white jackets," Lisette said, throwing her hands in the air," You know, the pretty ones that make your arms wrap around yourself, making you give yourself a hug twenty-four-seven!"

"Lisette! Stop it!" Paula said, putting a comforting arm around Jada.

Lisette threw her hands up in the air," Well, what do you suppose we do, P? Forget about it?"

"Why not?" Paula asked, looking confused.

Lisette gave Paula a 'Are you fucking serious' look," You've got to be kidding me. Do you not realize what could happen, P? This could get so out of hand in a matter of seconds. Do you realize that this could get to the press and go national?"

At this, Jada looked up, startled, and started to tear up.

"You really think it could get that out of hand?" she asked, letting a tear fall onto her cheek.

"Actually, Jada, I think Lisette could be right. This could get really out of hand and quick," Paula cautiously said.

Jada's tears started to come more rapidly as she began to panic even more.

"Oh, what am I going to do?"

Paula sighed," It's simple, Jada, just tell Preston the truth."

And Jada was going to do just that at lunch today. She went up to Preston at his lunch table and immediately all of his friends quite talking at once, making Jada get nervous.

"Um, Preston, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Preston replied, standing up and following Jada to the library across the hall.

"Look, Preston, when I told you about Dougie and I this morning-"

Preston cut Jada off quickly," Oh, don't worry about it, I promise I won't bother you again as long as you have a boyfriend. Your totally off limits and I understand that."

Jada stopped everything when she heard that. He wont bother her as long as she has a boyfriend? This is too good to be true. Oh, wait, to be able to date someone, the other person has to agree to it. Damn, she forgot that. Hmm, but Dougie is her slave for a week, isn't he? Jada smiled as she thought that and looked up at Preston.

"I just wanted to make sure that you haven't told anyone about it. I mean, it's supposed to be completely secret for a while. I haven't even told Lisette and Paula."

Jada felt completely wrong doing this, but at the same time, it felt really good knowing that Preston would not be bothering her for a while. She just couldn't help it, but when Jada noticed Preston blushing and looking nervous, she got worried.

"Oh, no, Preston, please tell me you haven't told anyone."

"I'm sorry, Jada, I told Jeffery and Natalie," he said, blushing even more now.

Shit! Natalie Whitmore was the school's worst gossip. When it came to spreading things around, she was the one who would and was going to do it.

"PRESTON!"

"I'm sorry," he said, backing away from her," I didn't think it was that big a deal." 

Jada was screaming on the inside, well outside too," BUT NATALIE?!?"

Preston's face fell," Ok, that was bad, really bad, but c'mon, you never said it was a secret."

"Well I thought that would have gone without being said!" Jada rolled her eyes as she said this.

Preston looked so uncomfortable now and whispered," I'm sorry." 

Jada watched as he walked out of the library and then went to go find Paula and Lisette. She found them in the second floor girls bathroom, Paula leaning against the wall and Listte sitting on the counter, waiting for her. They both looked up as she walked in with hopelful glances.

"Well?" Paula asked.

"He told Natalie."

"Well that's just great," Lisette said, jumping off the counter and throwing her hands in the air," It'll be known by everyone in Japan by tommorrow!"

"We have to tell Dougie," Paula said, staring at Jada.

Jada sighed," I know, I'm just scared senseless."

"You should do it tonight."

"I will, P, I just need to get up the nerve to do it. He's going to kill me."

So that's it! What did ya think? Remember, reviews love people :)


	7. Don't Be Mad

Yay for reviews!! Thanks to xHeavilyxBrokenx, Shealtiel, weihnachtskeks3, slushfox and Darkness Mystery for the lovely reviews! You guys rock!

Chapter 7

_**Don't Be Mad**_

That night the girls all went over to the McFly house to continue with the slave thing. Paula was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, as well as Harry, trying to take care of Tom and Gabe's every need. Dougie and Danny were, at the moment refilling Jada and Lisette's water glasses.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Lisette asked.

Paula had been walking by at this moment, getting Tom his guitar, and stopped dead in her tracks to listen.

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment."

"Which is never, right?" Paula said, sighing and sitting down.

Jada was getting frustarted with this constant nagging and stood up," Ok, fine, you win. I'll do it now."

Tom's voice suddenly rang out across the living room," Paula, where's my guitar?"

"I'm getting it, you lazy bum!" Paula screamed, finally losing her cool.

"Good girl," Tom smiled.

Paula stood up, muttering obcenities under her breath, and went to get Tom's guitar, as Jada walked into the kitchen. She found Danny and Dougie throwing ice at each other , the glasses on the table untouched.

"Hey, guys," she said, dodging a piece of ice Danny had thrown.

"Oh, sorry, got kind of distracted," Dougie said, looking at the empty glasses.

"It's ok, um, Danny could I talk to Dougie for a minute?"

"Yea, I'll just take this to Lisette," Danny said, grabbing the empty glass and filling it with water.

When he was gone Dougie sat down in a chair," So what's up?"

Jada sighed and looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes and stalling for as long as she could.

"Um, I kind of did something I shouldn't have."

Dougie looked up at her and wrinkled his brow in confusion," What does that mean?"

She was looking everywhere except at Dougie," Well, I've told you about that Preston guy who keeps asking me out? Well, he wouldn't leave me alone and today I just snapped and told him I had a boyfriend and whe he asked who I said it was you and I was going to tell him later that it was a mistake but then he was all I'll leave you alone from now on I promise and I loved that so I didn't tell him it was a lie and he told Natalie and the whole world is going to know tomorrow!"

Jada finally took a breath after saying all that. She said it so fast that even she didn't understand herself.

Dougie sat there for a minute, making Jada cringe from the silence, when he finally looked up and said," What the hell did you just say?"

Jada sighed in frustration and repeated her story, this time slower and easier to understand.

"Oh," Dougie said, calmly afterwards, which soon changed," ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, JADA??"

Jada jumped back in fear as Dougie started to angrily walk towards her," I'm sorry! Honestly, I didn't mean for this to happen, Doug."

By now, the two had caught the attention of the rest of the household, who had gathered in the entrance to the kitchen, watching silently.

"God, now we're going to have rumors out the wazoo," Dougie said, feeling kind of bad that he scared the girl in front of him so much, and sitting in a chair again.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Jada looked down at the floor ashamed of herself. She really hated when Dougie was mad at her. She felt herself start to tear up and tried, but failed, to blink them away. It just made it worse, and pretty soon the tears were spilling over, coming down her cheeks in streams, and she started to sniffle. Dougie looked up at Jada in surprise and slowly stood.

"Oh, Jada, please, please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you I just...lost it I guess."

Dougie walked over and slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying girl, trying to make her feel better.

"I'm so sorry, Dougie. I didn't mean to let it get so out of hand."

"I repeat, What's going on?" Harry asked, totally confused as to why Jada was crying and what she had done.

"Jada made a mistake," Dougie said, looking down at said girl and smiling warmly," It's fine, but I think we need to call Fletch as soon as possible."

Dougie explained what happend to the other guys and tried to get Jada to calm down, becasue he knew Fletch was going to have a heart attack as soon as he heard. An hour later, Tom stood up and walked towards the phone, about to tell Fletch about their problem and not knowing where it would lead the other two people sitting in front of him. It came down to Fletch, disaster or not?


	8. Is This Really a Bad Thing?

Thanks to weihnachtskeks3, slushfox,DragonHeartString101, and Darkness Mystery for their reviews!! Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait, again! thanks for the comments! you're all very sweet!

Ok, so I have a confession, I've had this chapter written since the last one was posted, I just didn't like it at all. Still don't, it seems very unreal to me and I know it's fiction lol but I just don;t like the way I wrote it. It's the only way i can think of to write it though so I'm gonna roll with it and see where it takes me blehh. so here it is cringes 

Chapter 8

_**Is This Really a Bad Thing?**_

When Tom got off the phone he told the others that Fletch would be there soon. They all sat there in silence waiting for him to arrive. When he finally did, he walked into the kitchen and, surprisingly, he was smiling.

"You ok, Fletch?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yea, I'm great," he said, sitting down next to Dougie and smiling cheesily at him.

"Tom, are you sure you told him the right thing?" Danny asked, confused.

"No, Danny, I told him that Richard Simmons was dancing naked in our living room," Tom said sarcastically," Of course I told him about Jada and Dougie."

"Why are you so happy?" Dougie asked.

Fletch smiled even bigger and looked at the two," Because, from now on, you two are a "couple."

Everyone grew quiet and stared at Fletch.

"Excuse me, what?" Jada asked, standing up and looking at Fletch.

"Well, You guys have been out of the media for a while now," Fletch sighed.

Danny looked around confused," It's been a week!"

"That's beside the point," Fletch said," We think it's a good idea to get this into the media, give you guys some attention for a while."

"Fletch, you're nuts! Why not use Danny and Paula?" Dougie screamed.

Fletch scoffed," They're old news. we need a new scandal, and this is exactly what we're looking for. You guys will "date" for a couple of weeks, or months, I mean the longer the better, and then we'll spill that Jada's been cheating on you. We'll get so many concerned and worried fans for Dougie, it'll be a goldmine."

"Yea, but, what about Jada's reputation? This will make people hate her," Lisette said, staring daggers at Fletch.

Fletch looked at Jada and smiled," C'mon, Jada, you're up for this right? I mean, you'll get national coverage in magazines and stuff. It'll be fun."

"National coverage in magazines? You think thats what I care about? You really think I'm that superficial?" Jada asked.

Fletch rolled his eyes," Look, it doesn't matter what I think. Don't you want to help Dougie and the boys out?"

"Not this way," Paula said, standing up and putting an arm around Jada's shoulders.

"I agree," Lisette said, mimicking Paula's movements.

"Ok, so no Jada, but either way Dougie, you're doing this. Everyone's, already making arrangements, we'll just find another girl."

Fletch got up and started to walk towards the door and Jada looked at Dougie, appalled.

"Aren't you going to object, say something?"

"I can't," Dougie sighed, looking into her eyes," It's in my contract, I have to do everything he says."

"That's rediculous," Jada said.

"No," Tom said, putting his head down," That's called not really reading a contract before you sign it."

Jada started to think about this, she really didn't want to make Dougie go through this with someone he doesn't even know, especially since she was the one who caused it. She had made up her mind, there was no turning back now.

"Fletch, wait, I'll do it."

Everyone looked up surprised, but none more than Dougie.

"What? Jada, you don't have to do this."

Jada looked down at him and smiled," Yes I do, I'm the one who got you into this mess. I guess I'm going to have to go throught it with you."

"Wonderful," Fletch said while clapping his hands together,"It'll be in the news tomorrow. Good night guys. Oh, I'm going to need a picture of you two together."

Everyone looked around the room and Jada's eyes landed on her school binder once again. She sighed, walked over to it and took the picture of the two of them out and handed it to Fletch.

Fletch smiled," Perfect, You guys actually look like a couple."

"I want to see," Dougie said, standing up and walking over," Hey, this is pretty good."

"I was going to make you guys copies, but I didn't have time before we came over."

"Anyway," Fletch interupted," you two kids practice being a couple, and I'll give this to the papers."

He turned and walked out of the door, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"I don't get it," Harry said," Nobody's ever had to make up a scandal before?"

"That's because you guys are usually scandalous enough on your own," Paula said, rolling her eyes.

"I guess we've been too good," Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you practice being a couple," Lisette asked.

Dougie looked at Jada," Beats me, I mean we only have to act like one in public and I think I've been in enough relationships to know how to act like I'm in one."

Jada sighed," We need to get our story strait. You know, how we got together, how long it's been, stuff like that."

So everyone sat up half the night thinking of a story to tell eveyone. The girls were completely exausted by the time they were done and had to crash at the guys place, along with Gabe. Jada barley got any sleep because she couldn't help but think of what was going at happen at school tomorrow, when everyone would finally know about Dougie and her's "relationship".


	9. The Reporter From Hell

Thanks to Darkness Mystery, Shealtiel, DragonHeartString101, and Star-Girl for their rreviews! You guys are awesome!

Hopefully this one's better than the last one :)

Chapter 9

_**The Reporter from Hell**_

When Jada woke up the next morning, she was careful not to wake up the others and began to walk towards the kitchen. She walked in and was surprised to see Dougie sitting at the table, staring at his glass of water.

"Hey," She whispered.

He looked up and smiled weakly when he saw her," Hey."

"You ok?"

"Yea, just didn't really sleep last night. I was worried about this whole 'relationship' thing. I don't want people to hate you when this is done."

Jada smiled and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers and stroking it softly with her thumb," I'll be fine, Pugsly. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Dougie's gaze went from the glass to their entertwined hands, watching her thumb move across his hand gently," But you shouldn't have to handle it."

"Are you forgetting that this is my fault in the first place?"

"No, but still he should just put a stop to it now," after Dougie had said this, he looked up into her soft blue eyes and held her gaze for a minute, until they heard the dorbell ring, cutting into moment so abruptly," I'll get it."

He stood up and walked to the door, Jada right behind him, and opened it without looking to see who it was. Both of them got the shock of their lives when a hundred or so sudden flashes went off in their faces, making it clear that almost every gossip magazine and papparazzi people in the city of Manhattan were there. He hurredly shut the door, but not without hearing people shouting hudreds of questions at the couple. By now, the others were up and standing in the hallway, looking at the pair with dazed expressions.

"Well, the madness begins," Dougie said, huffing slightly.

As Jada walked down the hallways of Wilson Central, she couldn't help but notice the looks everyone one giving her as she passed. Everyone was whipering to their friends and pointing like she was some kind of circus act. She felt so uncomfortable with the whole situation and just felt like crawling under a rock. She walked into the office that morning, planning on not speaking a word to Preston, to see that she wouldn't have to because he was already chatting away with a woman she didn't recognize.

"Oh, goody, you've arrived," the woman said, getting up from her seat and holding her hand out as a greeting.

"I'm sorry," Jada said as kindly as possible," Do I know you?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry, excuse my bad manners, I'm Cynthia Ross, reporter for the New York Times."

Jada looked at Preston quickly and then back at Cynthia," New York Times?"

"Yes," Cyntia replied, as if she were a ten year old," Fletch gave me a call and promised our paper and exclusive about you and Dougie."

"Did he?" Jada said," What a shocker. I didn't know a thing about that."

Cynthia smiled the fakest smile Jada had ever seen and said," Well now you do, mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Actually, Cynthia, I have a thing called school that I have to attend right now. So if you don't mind."

"But," she said in a pouty voice," I've gotten you excused from all your classes today."

Jada turned around to look at Mrs. Talbott, only to see her nodding her head enthusiastically and smiling away. She turned back to Cynthia.

"Great," she said, hoping the sarcasm didn't show too much," any particular place you'd like to go?"

"Oh, now that you mention it, I know this great little cafe not far from here, we could gohave some coffee and a muffin or something while we chat."

"Of course," the fake cheer in Jada's voice was really noticable at this point, making Cynthia frown a little.

When the pair arrived at Gillian's Cafe, they ordered coffee and sat down at a little round table for two by the window. Jada waited anxiously for her to start asking the questions she couldn't avoid, trying desperately to remember the story everyone helped create last night.

Cyntia smiled and took her pen and notebook out of her bag," So, how did you and Dougie meet?"

Everyone decided it would be best to tell the truth here, since they had been mentioned in stories about Danny and Paula," We met at Virgin Record store in Times Sqaure. My friend Paula and I were out shopping and ran into Danny and Dougie. The four of us got to talking and have been inseparable ever since."

"Interesting," Cynthia said, taking down notes in her notebook," Paula? The girl who's dating Danny?"

"The very same."

"Have you two been together as long as them?"

"No, we only started seeing each other romantically about two weeks ago."

Jada was getting nervous now. What if everything went wrong? She hated this woman's voice, it was so annoying. That pen was getting on her nerves to. Jada told herself to calm down and breath. Pretty soon the questions started again.

"So, what made you to decide to tell the public?"

Oh, God, Jada panicked, they hadn't thought of this one. What the hell was she supposed to say. She thought about it for a second.

"I think was more of an accident than a decision. I told someone at my school and word spread around pretty fast so we decided to tell the public before rumors got to out of hand."

Wow, that was pretty good. She was getting good at this.

"Well, that was smart," Cynthia said with a smile," I know how vicious reporters can be, I am one."

"Right," Jada said, feeling uncomfortable again.

Cynthia smiled cheekily and said," So, some paparazzi have pictures of you two this morning answering the door in bath robes, care to comment."

Oh, this girl was good. Jada hadn't thought about this one either," I was at his house last night with some friends of mine, trying to figure out what to do about this situation. It was late and they let us crash there, nothing big."

Cynthia got a cheesy grin on her face and said," Of course."

Jada was starting to really dislike this girl. She hated all reporters actually, she didn't think they would be this bad.

"Latley, rumors have been circulating about Dougie and Jojo, comment?"

"Dougie's a little too old for her, don't you think? It was just another reason why we decided to come out with our realtionship. Those rumors were bogus."

Dougie had lunch with her once for Christ's sake! What is wrong with these people? That girl is way too young for him!

"Jealousy's not very flattering hun, just do you know," Cynthia replied.

"Excuse me? I'm not jealous, I know Dougie wouldn't do that. I think this interview is over."

With that Jada got up and stormed out of the coffe shop, furious that this woman who didn't even know her was judging her so quickly. She walked all the way to the McFly house, where she knew Fletch would be, ready to yell and rant about this woman. She walked up to the door, avoiding the paparazzi by the bushes, and started to pound on the wood. Tom answered the door, oblivious as to why someone was trying to knock it down, and Jada accidently hit him on the nose.

"Ow!" he screamed, putting his hand to his face," Jada? What the hell?"

Jada's hand flew to her mouth while she took in a sharp intake of breath," Oh, God, Tom, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to do that."

"Nevermind," he said, pulling her into the house before the photographers could get anymore shots of them," What's going on?"

"Is Fletch here?"

"In the kitchen, with the rest."

Tom followed Jada as she stormed into the kitchen, confused by her anger.

"You!" Jada screamed, pointing a finger at Fletch and walking towards him," How dare you?!?"

Danny grabbed a hold of Jada before she could hit Fletch and wouldn't let go, afraid ahe would go off.

"What did I do?" Fletch asked.

"You sent that reporter to my school and told her I would give her an exclusive! That bitch was so...so...ugh I don't even know what to call her!"

"Wait, you did that? Fletch you know she's not used to this, she shouldn't have been interviewing alone!" Dougie started to advance towards Fletch until Harry grabbed him also.

Fletch looked shocked and was shaking his head back and forth," Jada, honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about. I know i can be brutal sometimes but I wouldn't have made you do an interview alone. What newspaper was she from?"

Jada had stopped trying to get out of Danny's grip, likewise with Dougie, and stared at Fletch in awe," She said she was from the New York Times."

"Shit," Fletch said," What did she ask you? You have to tell me all about it.

So Jada sat down and told everyone about the interview she just gave.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dougie said grinning," You were jealous?"

"I wasn't! She just twisted my words around!" Jad areplied.

"Uh huh," Dougie cockily said," You know you had the green eyed monster on your back."

With this, Dougie winked at Jada as she groaned in frustration, bangin her head down on the table," You're impossible Poynter."

"Anyway," Fletch interupted," Jada, I'll try and get this sorted out ok, but from now on, don't talk to anyone unless I tell you directly that it's ok."

"Alright, I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"I know, it's fine hun."

Fletch walked out, taking out his cell phone, and Jada turned to the others.

Tom smiled at her and said," Really got yourself in trouble this time, huh?"

Dougie smacked him on the shoulder and came over beside her, putting his arm around her in comfort. He felt sorry for her, she had just had her first run in with the press and it was only her first day in the public eye. As he sat and rubbed her back soothingly, he could't help but wonder what would come next.


	10. Feel Better?

Guys I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long! wouldn't let me upload my docments for some reason, I'm very sorry!

Thanks to xHeavilyxBrokenx, Shealtiel, weihnachtskeks3, DragonHeartString101, and slushfox for all of their sweet reviews! Next Chappie! Hope you like!!

Chapter 10

_**Feel Better?**_

Jada stayed at the boys house for the rest of the day, not caring about school because she didn't really want to face everyone there. She knew everyone would ask questions, she only hoped that Paula and Lisette were going to be ok with everyone knowing that they were her best friends. Fletch had thankfully tracked down that reporter, she was from some gossip magazine, and threatend to file a lawsuit if they printed the interview. Jada smiled when he told her that they were burning the interview and firing Cynthia. After about an hour of being at the house with the boys she was already feeling better because all of them were doing crazy stuff to make her laugh and trying to make her feel better. Currently they were having a pillow fight in the living room, and Jada decided to join them. She grabbed a pillow off the floor that was still there from their little sleep over last night, and started to wack Danny over the head.

"Hey, what the hell, we're trying to make you feel better and you go and hit me in the freakin' head!" Danny said, smiling.

Jada responded with a smile and another blow to the head with the pillow. Danny retaliated and pretty soon everyone was hitting everyone else again, even Fletch had joined them. They had a full on war for abou twenty minutes, until Jada got tired and plopped on down on the couch, just watching the others. She couldn't believe how much energy these guys had, they worked nonstop and still had time to have fun like this. She use to envie them at times but now that she was getting a taste of their life, she wondered how htey put up with it. Dougie looked over at her and smiled, watched here for a second, until Tom came over a smacked him wtih his pillow. Dougie hit him back and then walked over to Jada, sitting next to her, and smiled.

"Tired?"

Jada nodded, her smile fading with each second, and looked at the guy sitting next to her.

"What you thinking about," he asked her, knowing something still wasn't right.

"How, do you do it, Dougs? How do you put up with all of this, how do you have the energy to go on and on, how do live like this?"

Dougie thought about it for a second, before smiling and standing up, taking her hand, and led her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I want to show you something," he led Jada to his room and sat her down on the bed.

Jada watched as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a loose board from the floor.

"I don't like letting he guys see this stuff."

"What is it?" she asked, craning her neck a little to see what he was doing.

He stood up and walked back over to her, holding a little box in his hand," You see, when the band first got famous, I didn't know how to handle it either. I would think about how I was getting the chance of a lifetime, being famous for doing something that I loved, but that only got me so far. What really helps me get through it, are these."

Dougie opened the box to reveal hundreds of pieces of paper. Jada gave him a confused look and he motioned for her to read one. She picked one out and started to read it, smiling when she realized what it was.

"These get you through it all huh?" she asked, still reading the fan letter in her hands.

"Yea, knowing that I inspire them, I help get through tough times, knowing that what I do makes a difference in their lives, gets me through all of the bad things. I love reading these when I get a chance. It reminds me that I'm not just doing this for the fame or the money, I'm doing it for them."

Jad asmile at him and said," Too bad the the only letters I'm going to get are hate mail."

Dougie's smile faded," It's not all going to be bad. I mean, Paula gets lots of letters telling her that they're happy for her and Danny."

"She told you that huh?" Jad looked down at her lap.

"Well, yea, I mean, she does, doesn't she?"

"No, Dougie, she doesn't," Jada said, looking into his eyes," She just tells Danny that so he won't be upset. She gets hate mail all the time. I think she has gotten one letter that said they were happy for her."

"Oh."

He didn't know what else to say, and Jada could tell he was uncomfortable now.

"I'm sorry Dougie."

"It's ok, you were just telling the truth, but lets not tell Danny about this," he said , finally smiling again.

Jada smiled and the two of them walked back down to the living room to find the rest watching The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"You're watching the turtles and didn't tell me?" Dougie said, shocked that they would do such a thing.

"Eh," Harry said," You were with your new "girlfriend" up there. We didn't know what was going on and didn't feel like disturbing you two love birds."

Dougie jumped on Harry and playfully started wrestleing with him on the couch.

"Oi," Tom said," If you're gonna do that, get off the couch."

"Tom, you're such a girl!" Danny said, joining in on the fun.

"I am not," Tom said, then Danny pulled him into the fight and he had no choice but to join in.

Jada laughed at the four of them. How did they always cheer her up when she was in a bad mood?


	11. Weird Lisette and Making Plans

Thanks to slushfox, pinki86, Shealtiel, weihnachtskeks3, McFlYiNgHiGh, and Star-Girl for their reviews! I love you guys:)

Chapter 11

_**Weird Lisette and Making Plans**_

Later on that day, Lisette and Paula came over to the boys house to check up on Jada. When she told them about the reporter, they had to endure about twenty minutes of Lisette screaming obscentities at the top of her lungs and then her trying to track down Cynthia so she could scream some more. When they finally calmed her down they all went into the back yard, which was still dirty from their obstacle course.

"Are you guys ever going to clean this up?" Paula asked, disgusted at the state of it.

Harry looked at her for a second, blinking and then said," Nope, feel free to if you want."

Paula scrunched up her nose and looked at the pudding and green sludge that was caked onto everything," Ughh, no way! I refuse to even go near that crap."

"Then why would we want to do it?" Dougie asked, confused.

"So you're just going to leave it there forever?" Lisette asked.

"No, we're going to call a maid," Tom said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I feel sorry for the poor soul who has to clean this up," Jada said.

Dougie shrugged his shoulders and sat down on one of the many lawn chairs they had seated around a little table on their patio. Everyone else took their seats and started to talk for a while.

"Hey, Harry, where's Gabe today?" Tom asked, after there was a pause in the conversation.

Harry rolled his eyes and said," He has some hot date tonight and he insists that he needs at least five hours to get ready. I swear that guy is more of a girl than these three."

Paula, who was the only one of the girls next to Harry, smacked him on the arm," Ow! Dammit, why do girls always have to hit us?!"

"Because men are idiots and should be punished," Lisette said with a shrug of her shoulders, like it was nothing big.

Tom scoffed," I resent that!"

"And?" she replied.

Tom just gave her a look and turned away from her, and she grinned," I love when I win."

Paula and Jada laughed, but the boys just rolled there eyes.

"Anyway," Harry said," I have no idea who he's going out with tonight, he won't tell me, which is weird."

Everyone carried on having conversation, until an hour later, Lisette stood up," Alright guys, I'm off."

"What?" Jada asked," Why?"

She paused for a second before saying," I have lots of homework tonight, I need to finish it."

Paula rolled her eyes," When have you ever worried about homework, ususally you wait until a minute before that class starts to do it."

Lisette blushed and started avoiding everyones eyes," I just want to do good this year, that's all."

With that she turned and walked into the house, on her way to the front door.

"That was weird," Danny said, wrapping his arms around Paula's waist from behind.

"I know, she's been acting strange since we did the obstacle course Saturday, you think she's ok?" Tom asked, looking at Jada and Paula.

Jada shrugged and said," I don't know either, she hasn't told us anything."

"We'll talk to her about it tomorrow," Paula said.

Dougie shrugged his shoulders and turned to Jada," Anyway, I was gonna ask you this earlier but I kind of forgot. We're suppesed to be going out in public and all that jazz so Danny offered to let us go with him and Paula to the park tomorrow night for a little romantic stroll or whatever he called it. you up for it?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Poynter?" Jada asked, teasingly.

Dougie smiled a little and said," Yea, I guess you could call it that."

"What time do you want to pick me up?" Jada was grinning even wider now, but she had no idea why this was so exciting to her.

He laughed and said," How about six, then we can have time to eat or something beforehand."

"Well in that case, I guess you have yourself a date."


	12. Lisette's Secret

Thanks to Shealtiel, Darkness Mystery, and Star-Girl for their reviews! I love you guys:)

Chapter 12

_**Lisette's Secret**_

The next day, Jada went back to school, only to find herself being engulfed in the stares of her peers, just like she feared would happen. She tried her best to ignore them and walked to her locker to meet her best friends.

"Hey, you ok?" Paula asked.

Jada looked around confused, where was Lisette?

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's Lisette?"

Paula shrugged," I have no idea, I kept calling her this morning but all I got was a busy signal."

"That girl is acting strange latley."

The two began their morning routine, without Lisette, and got ready for their first class, talking about the stares of their peers and how Jada was going to cope the whole time.

"Jada, trust me, it gets easier with time. Pretty soon they'll forget all about it," Paula explained," When Danny and I came out about our relationship, it was pretty big remember, but everyone forgot about it, or just doesn't care anymore unless we end up in the papers."

"Yea, everybody here, but what about those letters you get?"

Paula paused for a moment and started staring into her locker before saying," Yea, it hurts knowing that his fans don't support us, but I get through it because I love him. Plus, I don't even know the people and they don't know me, so who are they to judge me? I know not to take it seriously because they know nothing about me, or our relationship."

With that Paula slammed her locker door and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jada asked.

"First block, I don't want to be late!" she said over her shoulder.

Jada sighed and stood in the hallway for a second, feeling awkward about being alone with the stares, until Lisette came running up to her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I- Where's Paula?"

"I think she's upset about something I said. I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out."

Lisette frowned and said," Well, I'm sure she'll be fine, Paula's a tough cookie."

Jada giggled and said," So, where were you this morning?"

She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but Jada thought she saw Lisette blush before she turned away and said," No where, I gotta go, don't want to be late for class!"

As Jada watched her run off, she noticed that Lisette was going the wrong way and then watched as she turned around, blushing, and ran off in the other direction. She shook her head and walked off in the direction of her own class, walking into the office to find Preston there, grinning as usual. She gave him a look before sitting down and taking some tardy slips from Mrs. Talbott and looked strait ahead of her, determined not to look at the boy next to her.

"So, Jada," Mrs. Talbott said excitedly," How was the interview yesterday?"

"It was hell, and it's not going to be printed," she replied, maybe a little too much bitch in her voice.

Mrs. Talbott looked taken aback," Oh, well I'm sorry dear."

Jada sighed and said," Sorry Mrs. Talbott, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I understand, you must have had a hard time yesterday," she said, rubbing Jada's back soothingly.

Jada smiled at her, still not acknowleding Preston, and started to write up a student who needed a pass to class.

When class ended, Jada grabbed her stuff and ran out of the office quickly, as to avoid Preston. She met up with Lisette and Paula at Lisette's locker and noticed that Lisette looked kind of nervous.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, Jada," Paula said," I wanted to apologize for running off so quickly, I know you didn't mean anything by whatyou said, it just kind of hit a nerve."

"It's fine, hun," Jada said with a smile.

"Now, back to the issue of Lisette sneaking around and being so weird. What is going on with you?!?" Paula asked, turning to Lisette.

"Nothing, will you just drop it?"

Jada decided to jump in and help out Paula," C'mon Lisette, we all know you're hiding something. Why don't you just tell us? I thought we could trust each other?"

Lisette sighed and turned tot he two girls," We can, I just...I don't know! We wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

"We and secret in the same sentence does not sound good," Paula said.

Lisette laughed and said," Okay, I'll tell you. You know that hot date Gabe had last night?"

"Yea, what about it?" Jada asked.

"I was his date."

"Awwww, that's so cute," Paula said.

"Oh, Lisette I'm so happy for you!" Jada screamed, jumping up and down foolishly.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd make a big deal out of it, when it's not. We went on one date!"

Jada giggled and said," Ok, sorry, we're just excited for you. How was the date?"

Lisette smiled and blushed a little before answering with," It was...well awesome is the only way I can put it. It wasn't anything fancy, just a movie and a walk, but we talked the whole time about anything and everything. He's an amazing guy, and did I mention he was extremely sexy?"

The girls all laughed and then heard the bell ring for second block.

"Oh, crap, we're late! Let's talk in gym."

While the girls did their stretches in gym later on, Lisette started a new conversation," So Jada, I heard you and Doug were double dating with Paula and Danny tonight."

Jada looked over and saw a smug smile on Lisette's face. She began to blush a little bit, knowing that Lisette was only trying to get payback for the Gabe thing but not being able to help herself.

Lowering her voice she said," It's not a date, it's a publicity stunt, reporting are dying to get their gritty little paws on a photo of us together and Dougie thinks it's time to let them have one."

"But you guys called it a date last night," Paula said.

"We were just joking, Paula. It's nothing."

Lisette gave Jada her famous, whatever look and started to run her laps with the girls," C'mon, Jada, this is ridiculous. Just admit you like the boy and get it over with."

"What?!?" Jada screamed, stopping dead in her tracks.

The other two turned to her, with no big deal looks and Paula said," I have to agree with her, Jade. I mean, why else would you tell Preston you were dating him, and we've seen the looks you give him, and you don't stop staring at the picture of the two of you on your binder, and-"

"OK! I get it. First of all, I told Preston that because he wouldn't leave me alone and that was the first thing that popped out of my mouth. Secondly, what looks are you talking about? I don't give that boy any looks, and thirdly, that's a cute picture!"

"Ok, stop getting devensive," Lisette said, raising her hands in surrender," We were just pointing out the facts."

Jada sighed," Well don't because I don't like him like that. I'm only doing this because I'm the one who got him into this mess."

The other two girls shrugged and started running again, with Jada on their heels. All three were silent as they finished up their laps. Jada was thinking about why the girls would say such a thing. 'Well, ok, I guess I do give him these looks sometimes, and I do stare at that picture a lot, but I don't like him. Do I?'


	13. Danny and Ducks Do NOT Go Together!

Ok, guys I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I don't get emails from this site any more so it kind of threw me off and made me forget about it. blushes I'm back though!! Thank you for all the lovley comments though! I love you all!!

Chapter 13

_**Danny and Ducks Do NOT Go Together**_

That night Jada picked up Paula and drove to the McFly house to meet up with the boys. Dougie had called earlier to tell Jada that Fletch had called a couple of newspapers as an 'anonomous source" and told them where they would be tonight.

"So we're probably going to be swarmed with reporters. I just wanted to warn you and Paula," he had said.

"It's fine Dougie, I mean, this is the only reason we're doing this, right?"

Dougie paused for a moment and said," Yea, of course it is."

When the girls arrived at the house, the boys came out to meet them, Danny in a white button down and jeans and Dougie in a red Etinies t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Dougie was also holding a grocery bag.

"Glad to see you dressed up for me," Jada said, jokingly.

Dougie smiled and said," Well, I try."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the bag in his hands.

"It's for later, you'll find out when we get to the park."

They all got into Jada's car, Danny driving, and talked the whole way to the restauruant. When they arrived at a casual Itailian place, all they could see were reporters and flashing cameras.

"You ready?" Dougie asked Jada," Because if you're not, we could do this another night."

"Dougie, it's fine. I'd rather get it over with then delay it even more," Jada replied, smiling at how sweet Dougie was being.

"Well, if we're gonna go, we better go now before they go nuts and stampede the car," Danny said from the front seat.

So they all got out of the car and headed to the front entrance, where their were waiters trying to hold back the crowd for them. Dougie took hold of Jada's hand and smiled at her, making Jada get butterflys in her stomache. 'Stop it Jada!' she scolded 'He's only doing it for the cameras!'. Jada had been thinking a lot since Lisette had said something to her earlier about her feelings, and she had come to the conclusion that, she really did like Dougie. She didn't know how or when it had happened, but it had, and now she couldn't stop thinking about him and the situation they were in. Dougie smiled for the cameras as did Jada and walked into the restauraunt quickly, followed by Danny and Paula. They got their table and sighed when they saw the reporters still trying to get pictures of them through the window.

"You'd think they'd give it a rest," Paula said, watching the waiters and waitresses closing the curtains so that the guests could eat in peace.

"Nah, reporters are like determined to get as many pictures as they can. They never give it a rest," Dougie said, looking at the menue like he wasn't bothered about this whole thing.

Jada, who was a little unnerved at the moment, grabbed her menue and looked trough, looking for any escape from what she just went through. She couldn't stop shaking because she was so nervous. Are the fans going to like her? What were the jounalists going to write about her? Was this all going to ruin her when it was over?

"Hey, you ok?"

She looked over to see Dougie looking at her in concern. He put his hand on top of hers as a comforting technique and was suprised to find her shaking so badly.

"Woah, calm down, what's wrong?" he had started to rub his thumb up and down on top of her hand, calming her a bit.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just got a little nervous that's all," Jada replied, finally calming down enough to stop shaking.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean we can go home right now if you want," Dougie said, looking gunuinely concerned.

Jada smiled and said," No, we're already here, they've already got the pictures, what's the point in stopping now?"

"Because they're probably going to follow us while we're walking in the park," Danny said.

Jada looked up at him, suprised, and said," What? Would they actually do that?"

"Ok, we're going. You're not ready for this yet," Dougie said standing up from the table.

"No! Dougie it's fine, I was just surprised and unprepared. I'll be fine, I promise."

Dougie looked at her skeptically before sitting down again and once again picking up his menue," As long as you're sure."

"I am," Jada replied, more confidently this time.

As they enjoyed their meal that night and joked around, Jada started to get more and more comfortable with the whole situation, until it was time to head to the park. The four stood up and left, Dougie once again grabbing Jada's hand, and walked tot he car, the camera's once again falshing. As they drove to the park, they noticed that there were only a couple of the reporters following them, which made Jada feel a little better. They arrived at the park and walked around a bit, both couples holding hands, Dougie and Jada a little behind Danny and Paula. Jada barely noticed the cameras anymore, and was starting to feel comfortable with them there.

"So, are you gonna tell me what that's for?" Jada asked, referring to the grocery bag that had once again made an appearance in Dougie's hand.

He smiled and opened the bag, revealing two loaves of bread," We're feeding the ducks."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Jada said, smiling even bigger now.

"You know it...actually this was Danny's idea."

"Damn strait, now give me one of those," Danny said walking over and grabbing one of the bread loaves for him and Paula.

Jada started laughing," Are you laughing at me?"

She nodded not being able to quite so she could say something.

"Well then," Dougie said," I guess I'll just have to feed the ducks all by myself."

Jada looked up, not laughing any more, and ran towards him, trying to grab the bread out of his hands.

"Oh so now you're not laughing, huh?" Dougie said, holding it out of her reach, and laughing himself.

"C'mon Dougie, please? I want to feed the ducks," Jada said, still jumping for the bread in his hands, and hearing the flashes of the cameras going off.

Dougie laughed and said," Only if you kiss me."

"What!?" Jada sqeualed, stopping her jumping and staring at Dougie as if he had just lost his mind.

Dougie looked around and lowered his head towards hers, whispering," For the cameras."

"Oh, right," Jada replied, blushing slightly and thanking God it was dark so he couldn't see the red tint to her cheeks.

The two of them leaned in slowly, and lightly touched their lips together. The cameras were going off double time but Jada didn't notice because suddenly it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world to her. Lights were going off behind her closed eyelids, like fireworks going off int he sky. She felt week and Dougie's lips were soft against her own. Softly pulling away from the kiss, Jada felt empty, like nothing mattered anymore but being able to feel Dougie's lips against her own once more. She slowly opened her eyes to find Dougie smiling down at her, but it wasn't one of his famous smirks, it was a real smile, something Jada rarely saw from him.

"Here ya go," he whispered, handing her the bread and breaking their moment.

Jada looked down at the bread he was holding out to her, not processing what was going on. 'I guess I was the only one who felt that kiss was more than something for the cameras.' She took the bread from his hands and started to run towards the pond where Danny was feeding the ducks, and Paula was beside him but she wasn't feeding the ducks with him, she was staring at Dougie and Jada with her mouth open slighty and her eyes open wide. Jada smiled at her and discretely pointed to the cameras, which made Paula wipe the shocked look of her face and turn back to Danny. Dougie came up behind Jada and took some of the bread that was in her hands and started to throw it into the pond along with her.

"Danny, I don't think you should tease them like that," they heard Paula say.

The two looked over and saw Danny slowly giving a duck a piece of bread and then quickly snatching it away," Oh, don't worry P. They're stupid, they don't know what I'm doing, they just think it's something they're doing. Trust me I know ducks ok."

"Really," Dougie said," Danny, how do you know about ducks?"

"My aunt used to raise them when I was younger," he said.

"Right...Danny, I think P's right, maybe you shouldn't do that, he looks mad," Jada said.

Danny turned back to the duck and continued to tease it," Oh, don't worry guys, trust me ducks are stupid."

The next thing that Jada heard was Danny screaming as the duck he was teasing lunged forward and attacked him. Jada watched in horror as the duck chased Danny around the park for several minutes, Danny screaming the whole time, and Dougie chasing after the duck trying to stop it from hurting Danny. She saw the duck bite Danny several times on his ass and couldn't help but laugh as it flapped it's wings and continued to chase him. She could also hear the laughter from the reporters as they clicked away with their cameras. Finnally Dougie grabbed hold of the duck and threw it back into the pond with the others, with Danny falling to the ground in shock. Paula and Jada continued to laugh and Dougie joined in after catching his breath.

"I told you!" Paula said, still trying to control her laughter.

"Can we just get out of here before that crazy duck comes back?" Danny said, standing up and running to the car.

Paula shook her head and ran after him, to attempt to calm him down as Jada and Dougie took hold of each others hands once again and followed the other two.

"Nothing like Danny being attacked by a duck to break the tension huh?" Dougie said, still laughing a little.

"That was possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen," Jada replied.

Well this date was fun, we should do it again sometime," Dougie continued, jokingly.

"Yea, we should," Jada replied, smiling at him, but at the same time, wishing that he wouldn't just ask her out for the publicity.


	14. Lizard Love

Hi guys! waves feebly8 Ok I've been gone for a while now but I've got like twenty something chapters written up for this, I'll be adding everyday now:)

Thanks for the comments:)

Chapter 14

_**Lizard Love**_

The next morning, Jada woke up to her cell phone ringing in her ear, but was too late to answer it. She looked at the screen and found she had three missed calls, one from Paula and two from Dougie. She smiled at seeing Dougie's name on the screen and pressed the call button to call him.

"Jada? Where have you been? I've tried to call you twice now!"

"I know Pugsly, but unfortunately I was asleep. What's up?" Jada asked, getting out of bed and going into her bathroom to get ready for school.

"Last night was a total sucess. Have you seen the morning paper? We're also on Channle 4 news, but mostly because of Danny's duck incident," he said, laughing slighty.

Jada could also hear Tom and Harrry laughing in the background, along with Danny's shouts of "The duck was crazy, shut the hell up!"

She laughed and said," Ok, let me check."

She walked out of her room, down the stairs and opened her front door to retrieve the paper. When she managed to find the page that her and Dougie were on, she noticed that the article was pretty small compared to the one about Danny and his crazy duck. She laughed at the picture but then looked lower and saw a picture of the kiss that was shared between her and Dougie. She smiled even bigger when she saw it, and walked inside her house to read the article.

**Dougie McFly Has Date With New Girlfriend**

_Dougie Poynter, of McFly, was spotted last night canoodling with new girlfriend, Jada Montgomery. Our cameras found the pair at the new Itailan place, Monterelli's, along with other band member Danny Jones and his girlfriend, Paula Roberts. They witnessed the four walk in the restuarant, each couple holding hands as they went. Sources inside say that Dougie was very concerned for his girlfriend about something at the beginning of their date, but as time went on they began to enjoy their meal and continued giving each other loving looks throughout the night..._

The article went on to tell about their walk in the park and their "sweet but flirtacious" kiss in the moonlight. It also mentioned Danny's "unfortunate accident with a duck" and how they left the park immediately after. Jada laughed after reading the whole thing.

"Giving each other loving looks throughout the night," she said in a dramatic shakespere voice.

Dougie laughed and in the same tone said," Sweet but flirtacious kiss in the moonlight."

The two broke into giggles and then Dougie sighed," So what's up?"

"Umm, I actually need to get ready for school," Jada replied, getting her outfit she was going to wear out.

Dougie paused for a second before saying," Why don't you just skip and come over here?"

"I can't do that," Jada said, smiling.

"Why not?"

"Because I've already missed one day this week, hun," she replied.

She could hear the smile in Dougie's voice as he said," Oh, c'mon, Miss Goody-two-shoes, I think you can afford to miss one more day."

Jada thought about it for a minute, with Dougie coaxing her the whole time," Fine, I'll skip, but only this one time. It's my seinor year Dougie, I can't afford all these absences."

"Ok, ok, but I'm glad you're coming over. See ya in a bit?"

"Yea ok," Jada said and then hung up.

She got ready and went over to the McFly house, calling Paula nd Lisette before she did so they wouldn't worry.

"No fair, I want o skip!" Lisette had said.

"Haha, I'm sorry hun, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, oh and Jade?"

"Yea?"

"Just admit you like the boy already," Lisette said, sighing.

"I got to go Lisette, I'll talk to you later," with that, Jada had hung up and made her way to the boys house. When she knocked on the door, she could here people running and then a loud bang coming from inside. The opened and Dougie stood there panting a little with Harry on the floor next to him.

"Uhh, ok?" Jada said, really confused.

Danny came up behind the two, laughing, and said," They were racing to the door and Harry tripped and fell flat on his face."

Jada smiled down at Harry with raised eyebrows, while Harry said," It wasn't my fault, Dougie tripped me."

"Whatever, you know I won fair and square," Dougie said, laughing, then turned to Jada," Glad you came, come on in."

Jada laughed and walked into the house after Dougie. She went into the living room, finding Tom sitting there watching Friends so she sits down and watches the show with him. Dougie plopped down beside her on the couch, glancing at the tv for a moment and then back at Jada.

"You want to go upstairs, this is boring and I have to feed Zukie and Jerry."

Jada looked back at the tv, it was an episode she had seen before so she said," Sure, why not?"

Dougie grabbed Jada's hand and started to walk up the stairs. He led her into is room and over to the tank that held his lizards, getting the food out for them. Jada looked at them through the glass. She had never been too fond of reptiles, but she was ok with these two, she never knew why but she felt that since they were Dougie's, she didn't need to be afraid of them.

"You know, they're kind of cute when you get used to them," Jada said, thinking outloud.

Dougie looked over at her and smiled," Yea, I always thought so. You wanna hold one?"

"What? Uh, no I don't that's such a good idea," Jada said, backing away from the tank slightly.

You'll be fine, Jade. I'll help you," Dougie replied, taking Zukie out of the glass cage.

Jada's body tensed up as she held her hands out to hold Zukie. When Dougie put him in her hand he slowly pulled away and put his hands under hers for support.

"See, this isn't too band, is it?" Dougie asked after he felt Jada relax.

"No I guess it isn't. He's kind of cool," she replied, looking up at his eyes.

They held each others gaze for a moment, neither daring to say anything. Dougie started to lean closer to Jada, their lips inching closer and closer. Their intense stares never faltering until Jada closed her eyes in anticipation. Dougie was so close that Jada could feel his breath on her lips.

"Doug!"

The two pulled away quickly, Jada opening her eyes and dropping Zukie in the process. Dougie looked around frantically for the source of the voice, then realized it was coming from downstairs.

"What?"

"Fletch called, he needs to have a meeting with us so we need to leave in ten minutes," Tom said.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

Dougie looked over and found Jada carefully picking up Zukie, avoiding his gaze.

"Uh, here," he said, walking over and taking the lizard from Jada,

"Sorry for dropping him," Jada said, still avoiding Dougie's gaze.

"It's ok, it didn't hurt him."

Jada watched as Dougie carefully put Zukie back in the tank. He turned around and awkwardly smiled at her.

"What was that, Pugs?" she asked, looking at the floor.

Dougie didn't answer for a minute," I don't know. I really don't know what just happened."


	15. Relationship Talks and The Moment We've

Thanks for the comment guys! It's good to know you guys are still reading even though I was gone for so long :)

Chapter 15

_**Relationship Talks and the Moment We've All Been Waiting For**_

Dougie left five minutes later, the two still not saying anything to each other.

"We'll talk when I get back, ok?" he said, walking out of the room.

Jada nodded, knowing he wouldn't see it but doing it anyway. She looked around Dougie's room. 'Great, now what?' she thought. She had gone over the house and skipped school just to see Dougs and now he's at a meeting. She went over to the bed and sat down, lying back agaist the pillows, and taking in the scent of Dougie's shampoo on them. She smiled, maybe Lisette was right, maybe she should just admit that she liked this boy, but it was something more than that. Could it be that Jada was slowly falling for the bassist? She shook her head, not allowing the thoughts to enter her mind any more, and stood up. She walked down the stairs to the living room and put on a movie she had never heard of called Camp. This had to be Tom's, it was a musical about kids who go to a camp for the arts. Half way into the movie, Jada got a phone call from Paula.

"Hey, aren't you at school?" Jada asked when she answered the phone.

"Yea, but it's lunch time, we thought we'd call you to see how much fun you're having without us," Paula replied," You're on speaker phone by the way."

"Oh, cool, hey Lisette," Jada said then sighed," I wouldn't exactly say I was having fun."

"Hey, girl," Lisette said," and why? What's up?"

"Well the boys aren't here," Jada said, then looked at the clock on the wall," They've been gone for about an hour, Fletch needed to have a meeting with them so I'm watching a fairly weird movie."

Lisette laughed," Let me guess, the movie's Tom's."

"Of course."

"Well, we can come over. We only have two classes left and they're not doing anything today, there's an assembly," Paula said.

"Oh, guys that would be great," Jada said," I need to tell you guys something anyway."

"Alright, we'll be there soon," Lisette said.

Jada only had to wait twenty minutes to hear the doorbell ring. She let the girls in and they all sat on the couch.

"So what's up?" Lisette asked," you said you had to tell us something.

Jada bit her lip and looked anywhere but at the girls," Before the boys had to go to the meeting, Dougie and I...well we almost kissed."

She looked and up and saw the two girls smiling like idiots," Gah! I knew it!"

"Lisette, please, we were just caught up in the moment. I don't like Dougie like that," Jada said, once again covering up her feeling.

"Why not?" Paula asked," Dougie's cool."

"I know," she replied," He's a great friend, but he's not boyfriend material to me. He's arrogant, bossy, and way too immature."

Paula sighed," There you go again."

"Excuse me."

"C'mon Jada, all you do is make up stupid excuses for why you don't like someone. I mean, have you ever really had a boyfriend before?"

Jada was shocked by the way Paula was talking to her," Paula, I'm sorry I don't like Dougie, it's just how I feel."

"No, it's not," Lisette said," I agree with P on this one. Jada no one is ever good enough for you."

"That's not true-"

"Yes, it is, and you know it," Paula said," Let's see, there was Sam, Devon, Kyle, Preston, and now Dougie. Jada, no one is perfect hun. I think you have this big elaborat idea of how a boyfriend is supposed to be, and if the boy doesn't fit into that dream of yours, you dump him without even thinking about it. What is it, Jada? Are you afraid of getting hurt or something?"

Jada looked down to the ground, thinking about what Paula just said, and tears forming in her eyes. All her life, she's always wanted someone like the princes in her fairytales, the men on tv. She's grown up seeing relationships fail all around her and the hearts of those poor girls being broken.

Jada finally looked up, nodding her head at Paula," I can't help it P. I just don't want to end up hurt like everyone else seems to be getiing hurt. I don't want a broken heart."

Paula sighed, looking at Lisette, and then wrapping an arm around Jada's shoulders," Jade, there's no way to avoid getting hurt. It's inevitable, something that's bound to happen. You just have to remember, you aren't going to be his first, his last, or his only. He's loved before and he will again, but if he loves you now, what else matters? He's not perfect, and he never will be, but if he can make you laugh at least once, cause you to think twice, and he can admit to being human and making mistakes, love him, hold onto him, and give him the most you can. Jada, he's not going to qoute poetry, he's not going to think about you twenty-four-seven, but he will give you apart of him that he knows you can break."

Jada sat there and stared at Paula for a minute," P, that was beautiful."

Paula blushed and said," I got it offline, but I thought it was pretty fitting for this situation."

Jada laughed along with Paula and Lisette and shook her head while Lisette said," Trust you to say something beautiful and then say something like that."

The girls didn't say another word about relationships after that, but those words made Jada think a lot. Dougie was a great guy, he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. Why was she so scared to be with him?

"Hey, I think the boys are home," Lisette said two hours later.

she was right, the boys walked into the house a minute later, Dougie coming strait to Jada.

"Hey, lets talk," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the garden, which was now clean thanks to a few very uinfortunate maids.

The two sat down opposite each other and looked to the ground awkwardly.

"So," Jada said.

"So," Dougie replied, miserably," We almost kissed upstairs. I've been thinking about it Jada, and to tell you the truth, I've liked you for a while now. I don't know when it happend, but I do know that when we agreed to do this fake dating thing I was so happy knowing that I could hold you the way I wanted to for so long, even if it was only for the cameras. I'm sorry if I went too far upstairs, I just couldn't help myself."

The whole time Dougie was talking, his face was to the ground, not allowing himself to look at Jada. Although, if he had looked at her, he would have seen the shock that was on her face at first, but then see it slowly progress into a huge smile.

"Dougie," Jada said, making him look up," I like you too. I've also been thinking about it, and I was scared at first, but now I think I'm ready for a relationship. That is only if you want to have a relationship. I mean I didn't mean to push what you just said, but I really like you too and I thought-"

Dougie cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth, smiling," You done?"

She blushed and nodded her head. Dougie took his hand away and leaned towards her, planting his lips onto hers, finally having that long awaited kiss.

The two pulled away, both smiling and just sat there, not saying anything.

"Aww," they heard Lisette and Paula say, breaking their moment.

They looked over, seeing everyone standing in the dorrway smiling at them, and laughed.

"You guys are nuts," Dougie said.

"So, you're definantly together for real now?" Harry asked.

"Yea," Jada said, looking back at Dougie and smiling even bigger.

"That's awesome guys, but I think we have a problem," Tom said, making everyone frown and look at him.

"Only you could find a problem in a situation like this," Lisette said, smacking him on the arm.

Tom glared at her and said," Well I think it's a fairly important subject to bring up before this gets out of hand. What about the whole break-up that's supposed to happen between you two?"


	16. Cute and Confusing Couples

Thanks for the comments guys :) New Update!

Chapter 16

_**Cute and Confusing Couples**_

"Dammit Tom!" Lisette exclaimed," Why do you have to mess everything up?"

"He's right though," Jada said," I'm supposed to cheat on Dougs."

"Well maybe we can talk to Fletch," Harry said," I mean, we have been getting a lot of publicity just by you two "dating". Do you really think we need the break up?"

"I say we don't worry about it until we actually get to that point," Dougie said, wrapping an arm around Jada's waist.

Paula nodded her head," I agree with Dougie. When the time comes, we'll talk to Fletch about it. Surely if you two are really together he won't make you break up."

Jada had her doubts but agreed to not saying anything. The others went inside to leave her and Dougie alone for a while.

"You ok?" Dougie asked, seeing that Jada looked upset.

"Dougie, we made a promise to him. What do you think he's really going to say?"

Dougie got up and went behind her, massaging her shoulders to get her to relax," It doesn't really matter Jade. He's not going to tear us apart. I won't let him."

Jada smiled, stood up and wrapped her arms around Dougie's neck, giving him light kisses in between each word as she said," You're...so...amazing. That's why...I like...you...so much."

Dougie laughed slightly," You're such a dork."

"Hey, that's not nice," Jada replied, backing away from him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dougie asked.

"This!"

Jada ran and jumped on Dougie, knocking him over, and started to tickle him. He started to laugh uncontrollably, wiggleing under Jada's weight.

"Jade, stop!"

"Not until you say you're sorry," Jada replied.

"Fine!"

With that Dougie quickly flipped Jada over, straddleing her waist, and retaliating by tickleing her.

"No, Doug stop it!" Jada said, laughing.

"See, it's not fun is it?"

"No!"

Dougie laughed and stopped tickleing her, but staying in the same position. She smiled up at him, looking into his eyes and knowing that she had made the right choice, Dougie was definantly a great guy and someone who she could easily fall for. He wasn't like most guys Jada knew, he was sweet and caring and funny. Dougie slowly rolled off of her, laying by her side annd grabbing her hand.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That's so not somethigng I would expect a guy to ask," Jada laughed.

"Well, I'm not like most guys."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, that and the fact that you're someone who I could easily fall for," she replied, lifting herself onto her elbow and facing him.

"Well that's good," he said, with a little smile," because I think I've fallen for you already."

Back inside, the others were sitting around talking about whatever with each other. The boys were talking about some gig they had in two days and the girls were off to the side talking about the new couple.

"They are too cute together," Lisette said.

"Speaking of cute couples," Paula said, then lowered her voice," What's going on with you and Gabe?"

"Nothing, really. I haven't talked to him since the date," Lisette replied, looking down at her hands.

"Aw, I'm sorry hun. Did he just not call or what?"

"He called, but I guess I just didn't like him as much as I thought I did," Lisette said, them looked over at the boys.

"Why do I get the feeling that something else is wrong?" Paula asked, also looking at the boys.

"Paula," Lisette said, turning to face her," Have you ever had a time when you went out with one guy, but then you fell for another?"

"Lisette, What are you talking about?"

Lisette looked down and mumbled," I think I'm in love with Tom."

"WHAT?!?" Paula screamed, making the boys look over.

Lisette blushed and looked at the guys once more, before standing up and pulling Paula out of the room.

"I don't know, I mean he's cute and funny and I like him, but then theres the obnoxious, bigheaded, stupid side to him. It's like, I like him, but I also hate him."

Paula stared blankly at Lisette," You are a really confusing child."

"Paula, you're not helping. What do I do?"

"Well I can't tell you what to do," Paula said like it was obvious.

"Why not," Lisette whined, stomping her feet.

Paula sighed," Stop being a baby, Lisette and figure out your feelings. You either want to be with Gabe or Tom. It's kind of simple."

Paula then walked out of the room, leaving Lisette confused," Maybe it's simple to you, but I'm confused as hell!"


	17. New Couple adn Dougie's Mission

Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday, I stayed at a friends house and she doesn't have a computer so:p Anyway, thanks for the comments! Love ya!

Chapter 17

_**New Couple and Dougie's Mission**_

Two days later and Lisette was still confused, she liked Tom, but there was no gaurantee that he liked her back, and Gabe was openly showing his feelings towards her. He had sent flowers the day before, asking her to call, sent countless text messages, and he even called the McFly house looking for her. By then the boys had known what was going on and covered for her, well they knew enough, she didn't tell them that she liked Tom. To tell the truth, Gabe was getting annoying, and Lisette wanted it to stop.

"No, Gabe, for the last time she's not here," Harry said, slamming the phone down and turning towards Lisette," You have got to tell that boy you don't like him so he will stop calling here."

"I know, I just don't want to hurt his feelings," Lisette said, making Tom roll his eyes.

Tom had been in a mood with everyone ever since Gabe started calling the house. He would snap at people when asked a questions and would randomly sigh every now and then. Nobody knew what was wrong, but Lisette was pretty sure it had something to do with her. She stood up, walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat beside him.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, why would you?"

Tom sighed for the hundreth time that day and looked at Lisette," I don't know either, it just bothers me that you went out with Gabe for some reason. Almost like, I'm jealous or soemthing."

"That's because you are you dolt," Dougie said, walking in with Jada holding onto his hand.

"Excuse me," Tom and Lisette said at the same time.

"Oh please, don't deny it. Your both madly in love with each other. Now kiss and get to the love part," Dougie said.

"Dougie!" Jada said, in a furious whisper.

"What? You know it's true."

By now, Lisette and Tom's faces were a crimson color, both looking at the ground. Lisette nervously looked up at the same time as Tom, both meeting the others gaze.

"I'm so sorry guys," Jada said, ushering Dougie out of the room," I'll slap him for you, and then hold him down later so you can slap him yourselves."

"Oi!"

When the two were gone, Listte closed her eyes and thought for a second. 'May as well get it over with'.

"Tom, Dougie's kind of right. I mean, I don't know about you, but I kind of like you as more than a friend."

Tom looked shocked for a second," You do?"

"Well, yea, that's the whole reason I've been avoiding Gabe."

"Wow," Tom said standing up, and then smiling," Lisette, You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say that."

Lisette smiled also, standing and wrapping her arms around Tom's neck. The two stared into each others eyes and started to lean into each other, their lips meeting in a slow passionate kiss.

Jada pushed Dougie into the kitchen, slapping him as she said she would.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Jada replied.

Dougie rubbed his arm," What do you mean?"

"Dougie, you shouldn't have said that to them."

"Why?" Dougie said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Because, now they're going to be all awkward around each other."

"Really? Why don't you look into the living room?"

Jada got a confused look on her face and looked into the living room, only to find the two kissing passionately. She popped her head back in quickly, looking at Dougie's smug look.

"Oh, shut up," she said, walking towards him.

Dougie laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him," I didn't say a thing."

Jada smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips," but you were thinking it."

"You two make me sick," Danny said, coming down the stairs with Paula behind.

"Like you should be talking, you two are the ultimate pukeworthy couple," Dougie said," Oh and if you want to be sick, look in the living room."

Paula and Danny looked at each other and quickly ran to the door, looking in on Lisette and Tom's makeout session. Danny faked being sick and turned to the other couple in the room.

"When did that happen?"

"Just now," Jada said with a smile.

"How cute," Paula cooed.

"So, now everyone's a couple," Danny said smiling.

"Well, not everyone," Dougie said, looking at the stairs.

"Poor Harry, he's all alone," Jada said.

Dougie got a grin on his face and looked at the other three," Not for long."

"What are you thinking in that twisted head of yours Poynter?" Jada asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well if you bring your cute butt over here, I"ll tell you."

The four got into a small huddle, all smiling at Dougie's new plan.


	18. Is There a Plan B? Part One

Here's the next part, will probably update more tonight! Thanks for the reviews guys:)

Chapter 18 Part one

_**Is There a Plan B?**_

Friday night came, and it was time to put Dougie's plan into action. Tom and Lisette had eventually gotten in on the plan and were distracting Harry in the kitchen as the other four got ready for the night.

"Chelsea's still coming right?" Dougie asked, checking his cell for the time.

"Yea," Jada answered," but are you sure Chelsea's the right girl, she's a little...blonde, if you get what I mean?"

"A little? Try the fact that she outblondes Paris Hilton, that's pretty bad," Paula said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we can't exactly get someone else now can we?" Dougie said, looking at his phone again," Dammit where the hell is Gabe?"

Lisette had also talked to Gabe, telling him what had happened. He was suprisingly ok with it, and wanted to help with Harry. He agreed to call and pretend to be Fletch, telling them that they had to go out tonight to get more publicity. The four walked into the kitchen, stalling until Gabe calls. Luckily they didn't have to wait too long.

"Hello," Dougie said, answering his phone.

"Sorry I'm late, dude, I got caught up at work and all," Gabe said.

"Um, Fletch calm down," Dougie said, knowing no one could hear Gabe.

Gabe laughed and said," Man, if he knew what we were doing he'd kill us."

"Yea, I know but I thought we could lay low for a couple days you know?"

"Alright, man, I gotta go, hot date tonight. See ya later."

"Ok, ok, just stop yelling. I'll talk to you later," Dougie said, then hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Tom asked.

"Well, Fletch says we need to go out tonight, get seen."

"We do you guys not have to be "seen"," Paula asked, using finger qoutations.

Dougie looked around and then said," I don't know."

"Do we all have to go?" Harry asked.

Dougie nodded his head," He said we haven't been seen as a group for a while, and to also take the girls so Lisette can meet the world or something. That kid is weird."

"Alright, I'll get ready," Harry said and walked up the stairs.

Dougie waited until Harry was gone to say," All plans are go."

They decided to go to a night club that night, well everyone but Harry did, he wanted to go to a nice restaraunt and chill for the night. He was deeply dissapointed that they decide to go dancing.

"Guys, I just don't feel up to it tonight," he said.

"Oh, shut your face Judd, and quite bitching," Dougie said, tired of his complaining.

They walked into the club, being greeted by loud thumping music.

"Who wants drinks?" Danny yelled, getting drink orders from everyone and walking off with Paula.

"Lets dance," Dougie said grabbing Jada's hand and walking off to the dance floor.

"I agree," Lisette screamed, also grabbing Tom.

Realizing he was alone, Harry sat down in a booth and sighed, putting his head on the table.

"Hi," he heard a girls cheerful voice say.

He looked up and smiled wearily at a waitress with dirty blonde hair and blueish green eyes. She was short but had an athletes body and she seemed to be very energetic.

"Hi," he replied.

"What can I get ya?"

"Actully my friend's already at the bar getting drinks, but thanks."

"No problem, cutie. If you need anything just aske for Alexa," she replied, then walked away to the next table.

Harry watcherd her walk away, smiling at the little sway in her hips. He shook his head and, still smiling, put his head back down on the table. He was getting a headache from the loud music and he was sure that Danny had probably forgotten about the drinks and went to dance with Paula. He stood up to go to the bar, only to run into a leggy blonde who was chewing gum.

"Sorry," he said, helping her up off the floor.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she said, smiled and grabbed onto his hand," but I think you owe me a dance."

"Uhhh, right," Harry said, confused.

He started to dance with her, trying to keep it modest but she wasn't having that. She kept rubbing her body up against his, not holding anything back. He was not liking this at all. Harry pulled away from her grasp and held his hand out.

"I'm Harry, by the way."

"The girl gave a sly smile and shook his hand," Chelsea."


	19. The Arrival of Plan B! Part 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!! Here's the next part to chapter 18!

Chapter 18 part 2

_**The Arrival of Plan B**_

"Dougs he doesn't look like he likes her at all," Jada said, watching Harry and Chelsea talk.

"Dammit, why does she have to be so stupid?"

Lisette smirked and said," You should have listened to me Dougie, I said we should go with Erica, but no. You had to be shallow and pick the leggy, blonde, slut over the nice, smart, brunette."

"Lisette, shut your face," he said, sighing and sitting down.

"Is that your favorite phrase tonight or something?" Danny asked.

"What? Oh, I don't know, I'm just saying it. I heard it on Will and Grace."

"You watch Will and Grace?" Jada asked.

Dougie blushed and said," No, I just happen to be flipping through the channels and heard it when it came on."

"Right," Tom said skeptically.

They all looked back over and watched in dissappointment as Harry kept getting more and more fed up with Chelsea. Suddenly Chelsea got up and stormed out of the club, leaving a Harry there, looking pleased. The others got up and walked over to him.

"What happened?" Paula asked.

"She was dumb as fuck and she was kind of acting like a slut," he replied.

Jada sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she whispered," I just was excited for you. Thought maybe you would find someone tonight."

Harry gave her a confused look and looked around the table to see if the other knew what the hell she was talking about, only to be confronted with the same dissappointed faces, making him suspicious.

"You guys were trying to set me up," he said, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at the bunch.

"Harry calm down we were just trying to help," Tom said.

Harry shook his head in disbelief," I don't need help from you guys! I can find someone on my own thank you very much. It is ok to be single you know."

"We know, we just kind of thought with everyone else paired off, it'd be nice for you to have someone too," Paula replied.

"Guys, I'm fine ok," he said, calming down," I appreciate it, but I can manage without a girlfriend for a while."

The others nodded there heads, showing him that they understood. They all sat around for a while before the couples went off to dance once again. harry looked around for a waitress, needing a drink after dealing with Chelsea. He suddenly saw the blonde waitress from earlier and searched his brain for the name she had given him.

"Alexa!"

The girl turned and smiled when she saw him. She walked over and sat, sitting down and flashing him a big grin.

"Hi, what's up?"

Harry looked down and saw her in normal clothes, not the outfit she was wearing for work," You're off duty aren't you?"

"Yea, just got off. I was actually on my way home," she said, her smile faltering for a second and then standing up," sorry."

"Wait," he said, standing up with her and smiling," Let me walk you home, It's late and I don't want anything happening to you."

Alexa smiled shyly, and nodded her head, letting Harry take her coat and help her put it on. The two of them walked in silence half of the way to Alexa's apartment, both looking around aimlessly and awkwardly.

"Thank you, by the way. It was really nice of you to walk me," she said, finally breaking the ice.

"Oh, no problem, like I said, I didn't want anything happening to you," he replied, smiling at her.

"Why, you hardly even know me," she asked, stopping and turning towards him.

Harry stopped and smiled," Because...You seemed to care about me at the club and you didn't know me, you seem like a great person. I just know that you're someone that I could really grow to like."

Alexa smiled, blushed, and turned to continue walking," Thank you."

The two fell into another silence, but this time a comfortable one. Harry suddenly but gently slipped his hand into hers, looking at her to make sure it was ok. She smiled at him and nodded slightly. Whent he two arrived at Alexa's apartment, she smiled and took a pen out of her jacket pocket. Turning Harry's hand over she wrote a number on it and smiled up at him.

"Call me sometime. You seem like someone I could really learn to like to."

With that, she turned into her apartment and shut the door. Smiling, Harry looked down at his hand and thought, 'Maybe their plan didn't go to waste after all.'


	20. Problems In The Bedroom

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!

Chapter 19

_**Problems in the Bedroom**_

Jada yawned and lazily rubbed her eyes as she reached over and slammed her hand down onto the alarm clock that was happily buzzing away next to her. As she rolled over, she smiled, coming face to face with a sleeping Dougie.

She lightly brushed a strand of hair from his face and whispered," Doug, baby, wake up. You have an interview you need to get ready for."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, swatting her hand away and making her laugh.

Dougie slowly opened his eyes when he heard his girlfriend laughing at him. Grinning, he wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Don't laugh at me. I can't help that I'm crap in the mornings, unlike you little miss sunshine."

Jada snorted at that, causing Dougie to scrunch up his nose and sarcastically say," That was attractive."

She lightly smacked him on the arm," Shutup! Anyway, you better get ready, you don't want to go on national television looking like that, do you?"

"Personally, I think the non-shaven just got out of bed look suits me," he replied.

"Oh, it does but your management might not see it that way," she giggled.

Dougie sighed and gave Jada a light kiss on teh lips," Bummer, I was looking forward to laying in bed with you all morning."

"Aww, poor baby," she said.

"I know, I'm crushed. You might have to make it up to me."

Jada giggled and sat up, moving her face close to his," Oh, really?"

"Really," he replied with a devilish grin.

Jada slowly moved her body and began to straddle Douige's waist, leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss. The couple stayed in this position for a while, neither one of them wanting to pull away from their wonderful embrace. Finally, Jada gently pulled away, only to have Dougie start trailing kisses down her jawbone and onto her neck. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and threw her head back for better access. Dougie's hand slowly started to make their way up Jada's tank top, edging closer and closer to his target.

"Doug," Jada said, in a soft lustfilled whisper.

"Yes?"

She gently pulled away from him, putting her hands on top of his to stop him from going any farther," I'm not ready for this."

Dougie sighed and jokingly said," You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

Jada blushed a bit and stood up," You really need to get ready."

She walked out of the room with Dougie calling her name trying to get her to come back and talk to him. She couldn't face him though, she was too embarrased and a little frustrated. She really liked Dougie, but she knew their was no way that he was a virgin, he told her about his first time for God's sake. She wasn't nervous just because it was her first time, although that had a lot to do with it, but she was also scared that she wouldn't be able to please him like the other girls. She shook away the thoughts from her head, she didn't want to think about that. She walked into the kitchen to find Harry and Danny eating breakfast and Tom at the stove cooking.

"You're up early," Danny groggily said.

"I told Dougie I would wake him up this morning."

Noticing something was wrong, Tom set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and said," Are you ok? You don't seem like yourself."

She paused before picking up her fork and digging into her eggs," I'm fine."

The boys knew that the conversation was over once she stuck the first bite of egg into her mouth. Dougie walked into the room, looking refreshed and clean. Jada wouldn't look him in the eye as he sat down across from her.

"Morning," he said, also not looking at her.

"Morning," Tom replied, giving him his plate.

He also noticed the tension between the two and got curious. What was going on?

"Are you two ok? Serious tension in the room right now."

The other two boys looked up and stared at the couple along with Tom as they looked at each other for a second and then back down.

"We're fine," Dougie said," Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yea, I guess," Harry said, knowing they weren't getting anything out of them.

The boys got up and cleared their plates. Dougie walked out yelling a goodbye to Jada as he went, but Tom couldn't help but notice that he didn't kiss her like he always does before they're about to be apart from each other. No kiss meant something was definantly wrong.


	21. All Is Settled

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long, I've had a busy couple of days :p Hope you like it!

Chapter 20

_**All is Settled**_

Jada sat and waited for hours for the other two girls to wake up and when they finally did she told them what had happend.

"But, I don't understand, if you wanted to have sex with him then why didn't you?" Lisette asked, pointing the spoon that she was using for her cereal at her.

Jada blushed, she hadn't admitted this to them yet and was hoping they wouldn't ask," I'm a virgin, that's why. I was nervous ok."

Lisette had formed an o shape with her mouth, clearly shocked at what Jada had just told her," You're a virgin? Since when?"

"Since forever."

Paula sighed," All I can say is if your not ready then your not ready, but if you are, don't be embarrassed. Everybody has a first time Jada, we all go through it."

Jada sat and thought for a second, then said," Is it going to hurt?"

Lisette couldn't help herself and burst out laughing at that question," I'm sorry, it was just...I don't know."

Paula glared at her before answering Jada's question,"It will at first, but it gets better, especially if the guy is gentle, which I'm sure Dougie will be."

"Wait, wait wait," Lisette said," When did you become an expert on sex, Paula? Anything you'd like to tell us?"

Paula blushed and sat there looking uncomfortable," Well, I, I just..."

Lisette gave Jada a smirk," Guess she's not the Virgin Mary I thought she was huh?"

"What about you smartass?" Paula asked," You're not exactly perfect you know."

"Guys," Jada said, interupting before it got too out of hand," Just one more question. How do I fix this stupid uncomfortable silence between me and Dougs?"

Paula gave her a 'duhhh' look and said," Talk to him you idiot."

Dougie took a sip of his water and sat down on the couch in his dressing room. Him and the guys were just about to do an interview with MTV and he was nervous because he knew they were going to ask about Jada. Fletch had told him to really sell it today, whatever that meant, which just made him even more nervous. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Tom come into the room and sit beside him until he heard him say his name.

"Hey Dougie."

Dougie jumped and looked to his right only to come face to face with Tom," Oh, hey."

"What's up man? What happend between you and Jada earlier?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened," Dougie said, looking away.

"Dougs, I'm not stupid, and neither are the other guys, we know something's wrong," Tom replied, putting an arm over Dougie's shoulder.

Dougie sighed and looked at Tom," Something happened this morning when we woke up, and I'm scared that I really messed up."

"Ok, but what happend?"

Dougie blushed and turned away from Tom, looking at the floor," I think I went a little too fast with our relationship. I'm scared that it's going to push her away from me, that I messed up."

Tom was getting impatient with him now," Dougs, what did you do?"

"This morning when we woke up, I was...," he wasn't sure how to word this properly, he was embarrassed enough without having to explain it to Tom," I was horny, I guess you could say."

"Oh, um," Tom was trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face.

"Don't say it," Dougie said, the words dripping off his tongue like venom.

"I didn't say a thing," Tom said, raising his hands in surrender.

Dougie closed his eyes and leaned against the wall," I don't know what to do, as you can tell from this morning, she's really pissed. I went too fast, and I've probably ruined a great thing."

"Dougie, don't jump to conclusions man, she may be just as embarrassed as you are. Just talk to her," with that Tom stood up and went back into the dressing room with the other guys.

"Just talk to her, right, not as easy as it sounds."

Later that night, when the boys got home, they found the girls in the backyard on the patio. When Lisette and Paula saw Dougie standing there in the doorway, they stood up and went inside, leaving the couple alone to talk. Jada looked up and blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," Dougie said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, then looked up at each other, both surprised.

"Why are you sorry?" Dougie asked.

"Well, I mean, I led you on this morning, I was just nervous, I've never done this before."

Dougie smiled at her softly and said," Jada, you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should be. I shouldn't have pushed you so far that soon. I knew you were a virgin and didn't take that into condiseration when I should have. I wasn't mad this morning, I was embarrassed and regretting what had happened. I though I had pushed you too far and I though you were mad at me."

"I wasn't mad either, I was just embarrassed because I'm so...inexperienced," Jada replied, blushing.

"That doesn't matter to me honey, the only thing that matters to me is your happiness and making sure that you're ready to go that far. You obviously aren't and I'm so sorry."

Jada smiled and kissed him," What in the world did I do to be able have you. You're too amazing Dougs."

Dougie smiled and kissed Jada once more," I love you, don't ever forget that ok."


	22. It's Time

Hello waves thanks for your reviews! They make me happy :)

Chapter 21

_**It's Time**_

Two months went by and everyone couldn't be happier. They were all at the McFly house, celebrating the fact that the bands new album was a major success with a cookout. Harry was grilling the hamburgers and hotdogs, while the other three were sat around him talking, all shivering from the cold. The girls were sat around the kitchen table just talking about random stuff.

"Oh, hey Jada, I've been wanting to ask you, did you ever get over your little virgin thing and have sex with Dougs yet?" Lisette asked.

"Lisette!" Jada said, blushing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Jada looked around the table and saw no support coming from Alexa and Paula, only curiosity," I'm not going to get out of answering this am I?"

When she got a no from the three girls she sighed and blushed again," Yes, ok, I've been over it for a month now."

"So that's why Dougie's been so happy lately," Alexa said, causing everyone to laugh, including Jada.

"Anyway," Jada said, trying to change the subject," Why are we having a cookout in October, it doesn't make sense. We could have just gone out to a nice restaruant or something."

"That's what I'm wondering," Dougie said, coming in with the other guys and kissing Jada on the cheek.

"Because Tom's crazy that's why," Lisette said.

"Yea, but you love me anyway," he replied, smiling at her.

"Who said anything about love, I was just satisfying my lust here," she replied, making Tom pout," I'm kidding babe."

After everyone ate, they all sat aroung the living room, trying to decide on a movie to watch.

"I'm telling you, The Hills Have Eyes is awesome ok, it's very bloody and scary," Danny said.

"Ew, Danny no, no gore tonight. We've had enough scary movies this week. I'm still trying to get over the Exorcist," Paula said.

"Ok, then what do you want to watch?" Dougie asked.

Paula smiled at the girls and stood up, walking towards her bag," Well, the girls and I went to the movie store earlier and got a couple movies."

"Oh, God," Tom said, dreading what they would be.

Paula held up three movies, She's the Man, Because I said So, and Pride and Predjdice, makeing the guys groan.

"No, no way am I watching some chick flick," Harry said.

"Please, baby," Alexa said, then whispered something in his ear.

Harry's eyes lit up and then he said," Ok, which one?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Dougie asked, looking Harry in disbelief.

"Pugsly, please, we've watched what you guys wanted to watch all this week," Jada said, giving him the puppy eyes.

Dougie rolled his eyes and groaned," Damnit, you always have to pull out the puppy eyes. Ok, Fine."

"You, guys are so whipped it's not even funny," Danny said, shaking his head at Dougie and Harry," I'm glad me and Tom are standing strong. We're not watching it are we Tom?"

After getting silence from Tom, Danny looked over and saw Lisette kissing him, making him groan," Am I the only man in this house?!?"

"Danny? Baby, please," Paula said, sitting down next to him and playing with his hair," I really want to see one of these."

Danny looks at her and tried to resist how good her massaging his scalp felt, but after a minute gave in," Ok, baby, I guess."

The others laughed and Harry said," We really are whipped arent we?"

"God, how do they have us wrapped around their fingers already?" Dougie asked.

After the movie everyone decided it was time to go to sleep, and the couples all split up to go to their seperate rooms. Dougie climbed into bed next to Jada after turning the light out. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her.

"Hi," he said, making Jada laugh.

"Hi," she replied.

Dougie pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said," Today was fun, and I'm glad you could stay over."

"Me too, I haven't seen you in a while. You've been busy promoting."

"I know," he said, sighing," I'm sorry, if I could I would spend every moment with you."

"I know, don't worry about it Dougs, it's your job, I know that."

He smiled and kissed her, soon turning it into a passionate kiss. The two of them started to undress quickly and soon became one, making up for the nights they had spent apart. Afterwards they lay their, Jada playing with Dougie's hair, and Dougie staring into her eyes. The two soon fell asleep, only to wake up in each others arms the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing in their ears. Dougie lazily wiped his eyes and grabbed the phone off the side table.

"Hello?"

"Dougie, it's Fletch," he heard the voice on the other end say.

"Oh, hey Fletch, whats up?"

"It's time Dougie, it's time to break it off with Jada."


	23. Over Already?

You can kill me for not updating if you want but I think you should wait until I've posted the rest of this. A few more chapters to go :)

Chapter 22

_**Over Already?**_

Dougie quickly got out of the bed and walked out of the room to make sure Jada didn't hear the conversation.

"What? Why?"

"Because, your publicity's been low lately, I think it's time," Fletch said.

Dougie sighed and sat down in a chair in the living room," Fletch, we have a problem."

"Dougie, you knew this was coming, what's going on?"

"Fletch, I've fallen for her ok? We've been together for real ever since we started this whole thing. I love her," Dougie replied.

"Wow, Doug, this really is a problem," he heard Fletch say," You promised you would do this, both of you did. Everybody has been working on this for a long time, the stories, the press we would get, we were counting on this."

"I know, I know we did, and I'm sorry, but please don't make me do this Fletch, I won't do it," Dougie replied.

Fletch laughed, confusing Dougie even more," I don't understand Dougie, you could have any girl in the world, and you choose Jada? She's not even that pretty, she's so average and...boring. I think this would be good for you, then you can date someone more your type, you know."

"You don't even know her," Dougie said, losing his temper and raising his voice," Nobody knows her the way I do, she's so smart and funny, and I love her attitude. She's everything I want in a girl and for your fucking information, I think she's gorgeous. She may not be movie star glamorous, but that's what makes her so attractive to me. I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my fucking personal life Fletch and left the girlfriend choices to me, ok?"

The two of them were silent for a moment, and Dougie feared that Fletch had hung up on him, but then he heard the older man sigh.

"I'll talk to the label, see what I can do," Fletch replied, makeing Dougie sigh in relief," but I can't gaurantee anything."

"I know, thank you," Dougie hung up the phone and closed his eyes in frustration, only looking up when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

He opened his eyes and saw Jada standing there in his boxers and a tanktop, the sight only making him fall for her even more. He thought she was beautiful in the morining, especially in his clothes. He smiled and stood up, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"It's time for the break up isn't it?" Jada asked quietly, sitting down in a chair and startleing Dougie.

Dougie's smile vanished," I told him about us, he's going to try and get us out of it."

"Do you really think that's going to work Dougie, because I don't. All the record label cares about is money, magazine coverage, stuff like that, not if we're in love or not."

Dougie sighed and walked over to the chair Jada was sitting in. He sat down and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her palm soothingly.

"I don't care, their not going to stop me from being with you, I'll walk if I have to-"

"No you won't. _I _won't let _you _do that, you've worked too hard on this."

"So what do you want to do, just let them do this to us?"

Jada looked down and paused before answering him quietly," Yes."

Dougie stood up, shocked at what she said and gave her a look," I don't understand, why would you want that?"

"We agreed to it, it's only right. I always keep my promises," with that Jada stood up and walked up the stairs, leaving Dougie there, dumbfounded.

Ten minutes later, Dougie looks up and finds Jada fully dressed with her stuff in her hands," Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why? Jada, what is going on?"

Jada began to walk towards the door, ignoring Dougie's questions, only to be stopped by said person.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Why, all of a sudden, do you not want to be with me? I just want to understand."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes and whispers," Just let me go Dougs."

He stands there and looks into her eyes, before doing as she asks and lets her go. Jada walks tot he door and without turning around, quietly says goodbye. Dougie sits down and puts his head in his hands, comtemplating all the reasons why she would change her mind so suddenly, when the phone rings again.

"Hello?" Dougie answers.

"Hey," he hears Fletch say," I talked to them Doug and they're not liking this. They said that-"

"It doesn't matter what they said, it's over."

Dougie hangs up the phone and turns it off. He walks up the stairs and goes to his room, laying down and finally letting the tears he had been holding in fall.


	24. Stupid Excuses

I've been busy lately and I'm very sorry for not updating sooner:( Thnaks for the comments guys!

Chapter 23

_**Stupid Excuses**_

"I don't understand why you would just walk away from him, you guys seemed so perfect," Paula told Jada.

The two were walking down the street in Times Sqaure to meet up with Lisette in front of the MTV studios. It had been a week since Jada left Dougie, and when the record label realesed the story of the two splitting up and that Jada had "cheated" on Dougie, it had been all over the newspapers and magazines. Everywhere you turned there was a story about how Dougie was heartbroken and how much of a bitch Jada was. They had even gone so far as to say Jada was using him for his money and fame. Now everywhere Jada went, she had teenage girls, heck even some grown ass women, giving her dirty looks and calling her a slut.

"Can we get off this subject Paula, I'm sick of talking about it, of reading about it, of even thinking about it. I walked away, why does it matter why I did it?"

Paula stood there looking at Jada for a second, trying to think of what was wrong with her," What happened to you Jada? You were so in love with him, so sweet to everyone. Now you're just being a cold hearted bitch to everyone, even me and Lisette."

Jada stopped walking and turned to look at one of her best friends, seeing tears going down her face, and feeling her own tears starting to fall," I don't know, I really don't know. I know why I left Dougie, but I don't know why I'm treating everyone so badly. Everything is so messed up right now, I just wish I never told Preston I was dating Dougie, I wish Fletch had never come up with this idiotic plan, sometimes I even wish I had never met Dougie in the first place."

Paula smiled at her and pulled her into a hug," You're just haveing a hard time right now. You walked away from him, and you're blaming everyone else for it. I really think you should talk to someone about this."

"Lets find Lisette, and I'll tell you guys why," Jada said, pulling out of Paula's embrace and wiping her tears away.

Dougie sighed for the millionth time that day. He and the guys were getting ready for a tv interview on some show that he had forgotten the name of. All he was going to hear was, Jada, Jada, slut all day.

"Dude, if you sigh one more time, I swear I will come over there and beat the crap out of you," Harry said, throwing his back and dropping his drumsticks.

"Sorry," Dougie apologized queitly, it was barley audible.

Harry closed his eyes in a grimace and said," No, I'm sorry. You're just annoying when you're depressed."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," Dougie said, swiveling around in his rolling chair.

"Dougie, mate," Danny started," Why don't you call her, talk to her, find out what happened?"

Dougie put his head in his hands for a second and then looked at Danny," Don't you think I've tried? I've tried everything to get a hold of her. I called her cell, her house, Lisette and Paula's house. I've sent roses and chocolates and everything, she doesn't want to talk to me. I'm on the verge of being Gabe with this desperatness ok. I don't want to turn into a stalker like him!"

"Dude, calm down," Tom said, putting his hands on Dougie's shoulders to calm him.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Dougie said, breathing heavily," I just, all I want to know is why."

"So why'd you do it?" Lisette asked.

Her and Paula had taken Jada to Starbucks and they were currently sitting at a little table outside, interrogating Jada like cops.

"I'm not good enough for him," Jada quietly said, looking down at her Ice Moca.

"What are you talking about?" Paula asked.

"Guys face it, I'm not Jojo or Hilary Duff. I'm an average girl with average looks who got lucky one day and became his girlfriend only after telling people that I was. He could do so much better than me."

"Where did you get that idea, becasue i know this isn't you talking," Lisette said.

Jada was quiet for a moment before saying," I heard Fletch and Dougie talking on the phone the morning we broke up. Fletch was saying that he could find someone more his type if we broke it off, and you know what, he was right. He deserves someone better than me."

"What did Dougie say?" Paula asked.

"I don't know, I hung up the other phone before he said anything."

Lisette shook her head and said," Then how do you know that he wants someone other than you?"

Jada didn't say anything, she just looked at the ground, avoiding the watchful eyes of Paula and Lisette.

"Talk to him Jada, maybe he thinks otherwise. I mean, you see all this effort he's making to get a hold of you, it's because he loves you."

Later on that day, Jada went with Paula and Lisette to meet Tom and Danny at the park. She was hoping maybe Dougie would be there. When they arrived though, she found only Harry sitting on a bench and reading a book.

"Hey," she said, sitting next to him.

He looked up and smiled, setting the book down and making room on the bench for her," Hey, I didn't know you'd be here."

"I hadn't planned on it, but I was hoping Dougie would be here," she replied," What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Alexa, we're going to see a movie tonight, she wanted to see some new Brad Pitt film," he said, rolling his eyes at the name.

Jada giggled and looked over at the couples, watching how close they were and remembering how her and Dougie used to be like that.

"Why'd you break it off with him?" she heard Harry suddenly ask after a moment of silence.

She looked down again and took a while before answering, telling him everything she told the girls earlier.

"That's so stupid, you know he loves you," Harry said, getting a little angry but keeping his cool.

Jada looked at him sharply," How do you know how he feels, are you a mindreader?"

"No, but I can see it in his eyes, in the way he's been acting since you left. I saw it whenever he was with you. You never even noticed but he was a different person when he was with you, he never cussed once because he knew you didn't like it. He was a perfect gentlemen, never doing anything gross or anything that would offend you. He was a different man, a better man, and you were the same. With everyone else, you were shy and secretive, even with Lisette and Paula, but with him, you opened up and you were hyper and loud and exciting. Even before you two were together, everyone would take bets on how long it would take for you two to realize how in love you were. Don't tell me he doesn't love you, Jada, because I've had to live with him ever since you left and I've never seen him so depressed. You're everything to him and now that you're gone he has nothing anymore."

Jada was staring at Harry in shock, not even realizing she had tears flowing down her face. She never knew that Dougie loved her so much. Harry was now feeling uncomfortable, he hated when girls cried, never was able to stand it.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you realize how stupid you sounded," he said, failing to make her feel better.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry?"

Jada looked up and smiled," Dougie, do you know where he is?"

"He's at the house, moping in his room probably," Harry said, also smiling.

Jada stood up and started to run as fast as she could towards the McFly house. It took a lot for her to realize it, but he really did love her.


	25. Always a Happy Ending

Thanks for the comments guys! Last chapter :( I'm sad lol but I guess you guys are happy now that you don't have to put up with my not updating very much :p

Chapter 24

_**Always a Happy Ending**_

Jada ran up to the house and ran in without even knocking or anything. She ran up the stairs and to Dougie's room, stopping right outside his door. Jada could hear loud music coming from inside that sounded alot like Blink-182. She hesitated before knocking gently on the door.

"What?!" She heard Dougie scream.

She just knocked again," Harry I told you, I don't want to go to the fucking park!"

The door suddenly swung open, startling Jada and making her take a step back. When she looked up she saw Dougie standing there, staring at her in shock.

"Jada? What are you doing here?"

Jada looked down, suddenly not knowing what to say, and trying to catch her breath from running so far,"Um,... I wanted to...I guess...I needed to talk to you."

"Why are you so out of breath?" Dougie asked in confusion.

"I ran all the way here from the park."

Dougie got an amused look on his face and tried not to laugh," Why?"

"Because...I don't know ok, I just did!"

Dougie laughed and opened his bedroom door for her. She slowly walked in and sat down on the bed, moving a shirt that had been there. Dougie stood in the doorway, just watching her with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Jada?"

Jada looked down at the floor, not wanting to look him in the eye," I made a mistake."

"What?"

"I didn't leave because I don't love you Dougie, I left because I was scared, just like I always am," she said, finally looking up at him, and then repeating what she had told Harry earlier.

"Jada, you should of listened to the rest of the conversation, because if you had you would have heard me tell him that I didn't want anyone else but you," Dougie replied, sitting down next to her and sighing.

Jada blushed and looked into his eyes sheepishly," I'm sorry, I was just being stupid, but Dougie, I love you and I don't want you to think anything different."

Dougie looked at her and smiled, not saying anything, just looking at her.

"What? You're making me nervous."

"It's just, well, it's the first time you've actually said that to me. I mean you've said we were in love, and stuff like that but you've never actually told me you loved me before. It's kind of nice."

Jada laughed and shook her head," What am I going to do with you Pugs?"

"I have an idea," He said and then slowly leaned in to kiss her.

**Dougie McFly Back With Ex-Girlfriend**

_Dougie Poynter of pop band McFly was seen with ex-girlfriend Jada Montgomery at Jefferson Park two days ago. Sources tell us that the two of them were goofing off and acting like they were a couple again. Now we have confirmation that they are officially a couple once more. _

_"They worked out their differences and I think they'll be together for a long time," says Manager, Michael "Fletch" Fletcher. _

_I can hear the hearts breaking now. I just hope this girl can take care of herself, because those fangirls are going to be vicious after what she did._

Jada sighed as she put the paper down. Those girls were vicious alright. In the last three day since this article came out, she had had many girls come up to her calling her a slut, or throwing a soda or something at her. She actually had one girl slap her across the face. It was begining to get ridiculous. She didn't know how long she could take this anymore, it had never been this bad with anyone before. Dougie was actually going as far as to get a bodygaurd for her, which she told him it wasn't necasary, but he insisted. Now she was in their living room with Frank, her bodygaurd, waiting for the guys to show up. She was going to end it, it was too much. When she heard the door open she stood up and went into the little hallway, giggleing when she saw them.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, seeing them all in different costumes.

"Halloween photoshoot, it sucked!" Harry replied, throwing his Superman cape on the floor.

Jada started to laugh histerically," Don't move, I'll be right back."

She ran to the living room and took her camera out of her purse, hiding it behind her so that they wouldn't see it.

"What are you doing?" Dougie asked, looking suspicious and rubbing his face wear his pirate mustache was itching him.

"Nothing," Jada said, giggleing more at the sight of them.

Harry was still trying to pull off his superman tights, while Dougie was pulling at his eye patch. Tom was looking in the mirror in disgust at his zombie makeup and Danny was having difficulty walking in his turtle suit. She quickly pulled the camera out and started to snap away, catching them all off gaurd, until Dougie started to run after her.

"Come here, you are burning those pictures if I have anything to do with it!"

"Oh she is dead!" Harry screamed, running after her also.

"GET HER!" Tom screamed, taking off after the other two.

"Guys wait for me!" Danny screamed, trying to run in his turtle suit, but only succeeding to fall over.

Jada was being chased all through the house, losing everyone but Dougie. She ran into Tom's room and tried to hide under the bed. Dougie ran in, out of breath and began to search for her.

"I know you're in here, you mine as well just come out," he said.

Jada stayed as still as possible but it didn't do any good, she was suddenly pulled out from under the bed and flipped onto her back. Dougie straddled her and grabbed for the camera, only to have her move it out of his reach.

"You know, we always seem to end up in this posistion don't we?" she asked, looking at him innocently.

Dougie smiled," I like this position.

"I can tell."

"Give me the camera."

"No, I refuse to hand my camera over to One Eyed Willy!"

"Ok, that was uncalled for," Dougie said, trying to grab for the camera.

Jada sucessfully got it out of his reach and said," Victory is mine, ha!"

"You're so childish," Dougie said, laughing at her goofyness.

"But that's why you love me," she replied.

"You're right."

Dougie leaned down and kissed her, slowly reaching down for the camera while she was distracted. He grabbed it and quickly stood up, running out of the room and down to the living room. When Jada realized what was going on she got up and quickly ran after him.

"No fair, that wasn't a legal move at all!"

"Legal move?" Danny asked, who had given up on running and sat on the couch, with some difficulty I might add.

"In our game, we have rules, and he just broke them," she said, crossing her arms.

Dougie laughed and said," Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Fine, I'll just wait until the magazine's out," she said, then sat down on the couch opposite Dougie and next to Frank with a smug look on her face.

Dougie's smile immediately dropped and he said," Damn, I forgot about that!"

Jada stuck her tongue out at him and laughed as he did the same.

"You two are so weird," they heard Fletch say as he came into the room.

"Oh hey Fletch, What's up?" Tom asked.

"Not much of anything, but I do need to talk to you guys, over there if you don't mind," Fletch said.

The boys got up and walked to the other side of the room with Fletch.

"I thought you were going to break up with him," Frank said to Jada, as she watched him.

She looked at him and blushed," I guess I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

Jada smiled and looked at Dougie, who was looking right back at her," Because now that I think about it, he's worth going through all of this and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of our relationship, especially not fans. He's everthing to me, and he always will be."

**END**


End file.
